Hanyou: Yakusoku
by Hanageshi Mari
Summary: Una promesa hecha a Arceus, rota hace miles de años, crea la brecha actual que existe entre Pokémon y humanos hoy en día. De aquello sólo quedan viejas leyendas y tres melodías. En nuestros días, Mari, una entrenadora común, y su compañero de viaje, Silver, se ven envueltos en una aventura donde sabrán más del mundo Pokémon, Seres Legendarios, e incluso sabrán más de ellos mismos.
1. Prólogo

**_Hanyou: Yakusoku_**

 _Prólogo_

* * *

Este mundo está poblado por nosotros, los humanos y por los Pokémon, criaturas que para nosotros están llenas de misterios. Pero eso no fue siempre así. Los humanos solían tener una importante conexión con los Pokémon  
Cuenta una vieja leyenda que miles de años atrás, de los cuales no existe ni imagen ni escrito alguno (o al menos eso se cree), los seres humanos fuimos capaces de conocer tan a fondo a los Pokémon que inclusive podíamos entender lo que su corazón decía y tomar sus distintas formas (que todos sabemos que son muchas).  
Pero esto sólo sucedió después de siglos y siglos de sufrimiento de ambas formas de vida. En el principio de los tiempos los hombres construían altas paredes alrededor de sus ciudades para protegerse de los que ellos llamaban _"Hanyou"_ , que en la lengua antigua se relaciona con los demonios.  
El humano intentaba desarrollarse, y los llamados "demonios" sólo defendían sus hogares, cuevas, madrigueras, familias y manadas. Y lo hacían ferozmente, de la misma forma como hoy en día vemos a nuestros Pokémon en el campo de batalla, y quizá más.

Entre las batallas y el dolor, _Arceus_ , aquel que creó todo sobre la tierra, envió a una criatura muy especial, que aunque no era humana, compartía algo con ellos, si bien no podía comunicarse a través de palabras, podía hacerlo mediante algo que los humanos disfrutamos desde siempre: el Canto. Arceus llamó a aquella criatura _"Meloetta"_

Meloetta fue una especie de mediadora entre humanos y pokémon. Con el pasar del tiempo los humanos lograron entender las reacciones y las necesidades de todas las criaturas que los rodeaban. La hermosa criatura viajaba alrededor de los pueblos, ciudades y reinos solucionando sus problemas con la más dulce de las disposiciones. Inclusive los humanos se unieron entre ellos y florecieron como una enorme civilización, los _"Arcani"_

Arceus era el más tranquilo y complacido con lo que veía: pokémon y humanos trabajando juntos y en armonía. _Para celebrarlo, Arceus decidió premiar a los Arcani con un don sin igual. Era el poder de ya sea tomar la forma de un Pokémon, o de forma más avanzada, tomar el poder y habilidades de los mismos sin perder sus características humanas._  
Arceus y Meloetta parecían conformes con el regalo, sin embargo, entre quienes el Dios Pokémon nombró como _"guardianes" de la naturaleza (nosotros los conocemos como Pokémon Legendarios)_ no había una total aprobación. _No todos confiaban cien por ciento en los humanos_. A pesar de todo, Arceus tenía la decisión tomada y envía a Meloetta como emisaria para enseñarles dicho poder, en forma de una melodía. Y los humanos prometieron darle uso para la paz y la prosperidad.

Meloetta viajó por el mundo enseñando la melodía, que los expertos lograron traspasar a papel para que fuera traspasada a las siguientes generaciones y para que fuera interpretada con cualquier instrumento. Los Arcani lograron llevar inclusive su tecnología a límites más altos gracias al regalo de Arceus, y todo en total balance con los Pokémon. La armonía llegó a tal punto que algunos "Legendarios" quisieron convivir con los humanos tomando su forma.

Sin embargo, con los años viene la experiencia, y con ella algunos humanos evolucionan de buena forma, _pero otros humanos, lamentablemente, son consumidos por el poder y son corrompidos por el egoísmo._ Uno de ellos era muy inteligente, tanto que creía que era capaz de obtener el poder de Arceus. Para ello logró crear una versión propia de la melodía, que tenía la propiedad de controlar a cualquier pokémon que quisiera. Como bien sabía no podría controlar al mismísimo Arceus, si podría hacerlo con otro de los pokémon guardianes. _Decidió intentarlo con Meloetta._ Cometió el error de intentar rebelarse contra el Creador, utilizando a un ser tan inocente como un arma. Alguien que había dado todo por conseguir paz ahora sería un arma para la guerra.

Obviamente Arceus descubrió el plan de aquel hombre y logró sacar a Meloetta de aquel control, pero no fue todo, el mal hombre fue seguido por más humanos sedientos de poder e intentaron controlar a muchos Pokemon e incluso a humanos transformados, todo en contra de su voluntad. Y así, el caos volvió a reinar. _La promesa se había roto._

Arceus, abatido por el mal que había desencadenado su regalo y Meloetta sumergida en la tristeza, decidieron poner fin a todo de la forma más drástica posible. Los humanos en lugar de premiados ésta vez fueron castigados. _Arceus los despojó de aquella melodía, borrándola de sus memorias, y con ayuda de los guardianes del espacio y el tiempo, quitándoles todo lo que habían logrado a costa del poder de los pokémon antes de entregárselo._  
Sin embargo, Arceus sabía que no todos los humanos han de desear el mal, por lo que simplemente los dejó seguir viviendo por sí mismos y que volvieran a lograr aquella armonía con sus propios medios. Habiendo decidiendo esto, Arceus, junto a Meloetta se entregaron a un profundo sueño, dejando el balance natural, y los únicos registros de aquellas melodías, a sus respectivos guardianes.

La Humanidad siguió su curso hasta el día de hoy, se asume que descendientes de los Arcani ya no existen, por lo que no existe astro ni recuerdo alguno de aquellos hechos y menos aún de aquellas melodías. _Al menos no entre los humanos_.

 **-Fin del prólogo-**

* * *

 **Notas y agradecimientos:**

Yakusoku: Promesa en japonés

"Hanyou: Yakusoku", o "Hanyou: La Promesa" es un proyecto nacido de uno más antiguo que he terminado cancelando por razones artísticas y personales. Solía ser un Crossover, pero he decidido seguir sólo la línea de Pokémon pues es la franquicia de la que mejor manejo tengo xD

Estoy publicando este prólogo junto a los primeros dos capítulos. Si les gusta lo que leen, ¡me encantaría que dejaran un comentario! Si quieren realizar alguna crítica también, todo lo que ayude a mejorar esta historia será bienvenido. Sin embargo, quisiera aclarar que lo que comparto es una historia hecha originalmente para mí, mi intención no es volverme popular (así que no estoy segura que encuentren shippings populares o fanservice que se ve frecuentemente en fics populares xD), pero obviamente siempre es lindo compartirlo y ver que hay gente que aprecia lo que haces. Podrían encontrar el inicio algo lento, pero espero que pueda irle dando mejor forma con el tiempo.

Un punto muy importante: "Hanyou" **está basado e inspirado casi netamente en los videojuegos de Pokémon.** Quizá exista algún guiño a los mangas, pero he preferido desarrollar a los personajes ya existentes de acuerdo a sus versiones en los juegos, así quizá se vuelve más comprensible para más lectores :)

Iré dando créditos de los OCs a medida que vayan apareciendo :)

Si llegaste hasta aqui, GRACIAS! A ustedes y a mis amigos y pareja que me han animado a volver a publicar algo después de muchos años (no busquen nada, es peor que ésto xD) Agradecimientos a Ashley, una de mis mejores amigas, y quizá la responsable de que haya nacido esta historia.


	2. Capítulo I: Visiones

**I**

 **"Visiones"**

* * *

El cielo luce nublado, un viento helado y relámpagos dignos de una tormenta, o quizá una catástrofe. A lo lejos se ve lo que parecen ruinas muy antiguas, llenas de extrañas runas, daba la impresión de que en algún momento de la historia algo muy importante se había llevado a cabo.  
Esa era la vista que a lo lejos tenían dos figuras que entre relámpagos revelan sus facciones, una joven alta, de postura delicada y abundante cabello blanco miraba al horizonte, era observada por un chico alto y de complexión delgada, entre su cabello liso mitad rojo mitad negro se veían brillantes ojos bestiales de un brillo ámbar.

\- No creo que se te ocurra arrepentirte- Insinúa el chico.- Es algo tarde para hacerlo.

\- Sabes perfectamente que nunca doy pie atrás- Responde severamente la chica.- Pase lo que pase, no me arrepiento de nada.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzan y permanecen un par de segundos hasta que una voz los interrumpe.

\- Ya casi es hora- Aparece detrás de los jóvenes una tercera figura, de cabellos rosa y orejas felinas.- Todas las unidades están en posición… ¿Estás bien?  
\- ¿Otra que piensa que me arrepiento?- La chica de cabellos blancos denotaba algo de nervios en su voz.

-No, no es lo que quería decir-

La joven de rosa intentaba arreglar el malentendido en lo que se sienten leves temblores.

-Basta de charla.- Interrumpe el joven- El escenario es tuyo…

La chica de los cabellos blancos lentamente se adelanta a los otros dos jóvenes mirando al vacío, pero al par de pasos siente una mano tocar la suya, y de alguna forma, su mirada se tranquiliza.

\- No te creas mucho- La voz del chico pasa de un tono burlesco a uno cálido cuando llega al oído de la joven- Pues no estás sola- Agrega mientras aprieta la pálida mano de su compañera.

La joven mira de reojo al muchacho en lo que se aleja unos metros. Cierra los ojos en lo que se deja envolver por una brillante luz roja, seguido por un gran resplandor.  
De pronto… entre una inmensa oscuridad… un gigantesco ojo amarillo se abre…

-Hey, despierta… ¡Despierta o perdemos el bote a Castelia!

-AAAHHHH!  
Todo había sido un sueño… un extraño y muy confuso sueño. De pronto Mari se encuentra sentada en la cama, algo sudada y mirando a todos lados aún tratando de ubicarse donde estaba. Comenzaba a recordar que estaba en uno de los dormitorios del Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Virbank, donde había pasado la noche en espera del primer bote que sale en dirección a Ciudad Castelia, y que al parecer se había quedado dormida, ya que su compañero de viaje se veía ofuscado y acelerado… Bueno, Silver siempre parece estar ofuscado o molesto. Es parte de su personalidad.

\- ¡Como si tus ronquidos me hubieran dejado dormir!- Responde Mari

\- ¡No vengas con esas que yo no ronco! Ahora recoge tus cosas que se nos hace tarde.

\- El Gimnasio estará abierto todo el día y no se va a mover, ¡así que cálmate!

Aunque no lo parezca, Mari y Silver son buenos amigos, llevan un buen tiempo viajando juntos. Se conocieron en la Región de Johto, donde Mari hacía unas investigaciones para el Profesor Oak. Quizá sea mejor hablar de cada uno en primer lugar.

Mari es una Criadora y Coordinadora Pokémon, aunque en las batallas se mueve bastante bien, considera que más que sentir la adrenalina de la batalla, ella prefiere convivir, conocer a fondo a los Pokémon y potenciar sus distintas facetas.

Físicamente es más alta que una chica promedio y si bien es alguien que prefiere la comodidad a la hora de vestirse, no le gusta dejar de ser femenina y si hay algo que cuida es su larguísimo cabello de tonos violeta. Su tutor cuenta que sus ojos azules los heredó de su madre.

Debido a que su madre murió siendo ella muy pequeña y su padre desapareció sin dejar rastro, Mari quedó al cuidado de un amigo cercano de la familia, Juan, el actual Lider de Gimnasio de Sootopolis, en la Región de Hoenn, lugar donde la pequeña nació y vivió hasta comenzar su viaje.

Juan la crió como si fuera su propia hija, junto a Wallace, el ahora Campeón de la Liga Hoenn, y en quien Mari encontró un gran amigo de infancia y con los años, un gran rival tanto en el campo de batalla como en los escenarios, ya que al igual que ella, Wallace es un gran admirador de la belleza tanto interna como externa de los Pokémon.

Fue a través de los contactos de Juan que Mari llegó a trabajar junto con investigadores como el Profesor Birch, el Profesor Elm y el reconocido Profesor Oak, quien le entregó su más valioso invento, la Pokedex. Y fue durante una visita al Laboratorio del Profesor Elm que conoció a Silver.

Silver en realidad es un chico bastante misterioso, Mari no sabe mucho de su pasado, sólo sabe que antes de conocerlo intentó ganar la Liga de Johto con la ideología de "quedarse sólo con el material fuerte", dejando a los más débiles atrás, su obsesión por Pokémon fuertes lo llevó incluso a robar en ese tiempo un Totodile del laboratorio, quien a pesar de todo, siempre fue su fiel compañero. Distintas experiencias vividas con otro entrenador, y la enorme cantidad de caídas, le enseñaron a ver la vida de otra forma y a ver cuán equivocado estaba. Debido a esto, y en señal de arrepentimiento, Silver se dirigió al Laboratorio a devolver aquel Totodile robado, ahora un Feraligator, en las manos del Profesor Elm. Mari recuerda que al sacar Silver a Feraligator de su pokébola, el Profesor los miró atentamente, luego le dijo a Silver que podía conservarlo. Silver se mostró muy agradecido y de la emoción abrazó a su Pokémon. Elm en ese momento le recomendó a Silver viajar junto a Mari, ya que así podría seguir aprendiendo y creciendo junto a sus Pokémon. A Mari le llamó la atención, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó.

\- Te pones peor que yo antes de un concurso- Sin darse cuenta Mari ya caminaba junto a Silver en dirección al muelle.- No tenías que ser tan grosero…

\- E-está bien… lo siento…  
Silver es de una personalidad bastante violenta y explosiva, llegando a ser irrespetuoso en algunas oportunidades. Mari por otro lado es de un carácter firme pero calmado, lo cual suele desestabilizar a Silver de vez en cuando, por lo que termina disculpándose en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

\- No te preocupes… sólo alcancemos el bote.

Los viajes por agua a Castelia tienen una frecuencia regular, pero Silver se veía muy ansioso de entrenar en los alrededores de aquella ciudad y probar sus habilidades en el Gimnasio. La verdad era que la Lider de Virbank, Roxie, le había dado una paliza y para entrenar le habían recomendado el Bosque Pinwheel, que era inmenso y con una amplia variedad de Pokémon con los que podía practicar. Por suerte para Silver (y en cierta forma para Mari), logran subir al bote,

Sentados dentro de la barcaza, Mari observa a Silver. Se veía un tanto más alto de cuando lo conoció, hace ya dos años, y aunque se había cortado aquel cabello rojo ya había crecido de nuevo. Sus gustos a la hora de vestir no habían cambiado, siempre ropas oscuras. Aquel conjunto en compañía de aquellos ojos color plata le daban un aire serio y misterioso. No sabe nada de su vida antes de conocer al profesor, ni de su familia, ni de su infancia, lo cual Mari pensaba que era algo injusto porque ella, pasando tanto tiempo con él, ha terminado contándole su vida entera y cada vez que intentaba tocar el tema de su familia lo esquivaba de forma olímpica. Por lo que terminó dándose por vencida.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer cuando lleguemos?

\- Ir al bosque, obvio- Responde Silver- en cuanto lleguemos a Castelia averiguaremos como llegar.

-Antes pasemos a alguna tienda, creo que sería buena idea comprar provisiones y de pasada algunos antídotos… que casualmente olvidaste llevar contra la Líder tipo Veneno- Mari intenta contener una risa.

-¡Argh! No sabía nada de esa líder de gimnasio!.

\- Llevamos dos años viajando y aún no aprendes a controlar tus impulsos.

Ese tipo de comentarios son los que Silver intenta esquivar- E-estaba emocionado con volver a desafiar gimnasios… creí que había mejorado…. Oye, despertaste de forma extraña hoy… murmurabas cosas… y estabas sudando

-¿Me miras cuando duermo?- Mari no sabía si sonrojarse o aterrarse. Silver comenzó a ponerse de todos colores.  
\- ¡No! ¡No es eso!... Y-yo… me levanté temprano y quería alcanzar el b-bote y entré a tu habit-tación y estabas así… ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones! Eres tú el bicho raro que murmura cuando duerme.

\- No es que estuviera soñando cosas agradables…- Entre todo el revuelo de alcanzar el bote Mari recién recordaba aquel sueño.- Y tampoco te incumbe, no te contaré nada esta vez, tu siempre te niegas a contar cosas de ti.- Sin querer Mari también evadía un tema, mucho no podía contar tampoco, ya que no había entendido nada del sueño.

\- Touché- Responde Silver- Lo siento… no es que pueda contar mucho tampoco…  
Son interrumpidos por el encargado del bote.  
\- Ya estamos llegando al puerto de Castelia, Favor de prepararse para bajar.

\- Oh, ya llegamos- Comenta Silver, una vez más, en todo el tiempo que llevan viajando juntos, logra evadir aquel tema, dejando a Mari verde de frustración para variar.  
Aquellos edificios que se veían tan pequeños y lejanos ahora se ven altos e imponentes. Mari había escuchado que Castelia era una ciudad moderna, pero lo que veía excedía de lo que imaginaba. Pensaba que era algo como Ciudad Azulona, donde su edificio más alto era su centro comercial, pero lo que estaba frente a ella era mucho más. Rascacielos, edificios llenos de lo que parecen oficinas, tiendas de todo lo que fuera necesario o no tanto, departamentos… Aquel cambio para Mari era algo abrumador.  
\- Si que es grande…- Habiendo atracado y bajado del bote, Mari seguía media embobada con el paisaje que la rodeaba.

\- Es enorme… espero que el gimnasio lo sea también…- Silver volvía a poner en su mente la idea de enfrentar al Líder.  
\- Vamos a dar una vuelta para recolectar información, y de pasada compramos lo que nos haga falta para ir al Bosque.

El recorrido comenzaba bien, era toda una atracción ver todas las tiendas y edificios. A eso del mediodía pararon frente a un kiosco de helados llamados "Conos Castelia". Más bien, se detuvieron para hacer la fila para comprar uno, al parecer éstos helados eran muy populares.

Sin embargo, al rato comenzaban a darse cuenta que no encontraban ni el Gimnasio ni el camino de vuelta al Puerto. Se habían perdido, y lo planeado era alcanzar a llegar al Bosque antes del anochecer. Silver comenzaba a ponerse más ansioso cada minuto. Mari no sabía qué hacer, sólo se le ocurre detenerse para analizar donde se encuentran y buscar ayuda.

\- Vamos a dar una vuelta, decían, nos abastecemos y vamos al bosque, decían- Silver no paraba de molestar a Mari en tono de reproche.  
\- No es para tanto, además, deberías hacer algunas cosas más aparte de buscar batallas en los gimnasios… despejar tu mente te sirve tanto a ti como a tus Pokémon.- Mari no sabía si lo que le decía Silver era broma o en realidad estaba molesto.

\- ¿Perder tiempo contigo se considera algo aparte?- Todo indicaba que la segunda opción era la correcta.

\- ¿P-Perder el tiempo?... ¿Crees que ayudarte a cuidar de tus Pokémon es perder el tiempo?- Está bien, las cosas no estaban saliendo como se esperaban, pero no era motivo para ofuscarse tanto, a Silver se le estaba pasando la mano. Por la mente de Mari pasaron recuerdos de todo aquel tiempo viajando juntos. No sentía que merecía esas palabras.

\- ¡P-pude haberlo hecho… yo solo!

\- Tú solo… siempre con eso… ¿sabes? Estoy cansada de ser yo la preocupada de todos los detalles, de ser yo la que pone tema de conversación… Llevamos dos años… y lo único que sé es que tienes la misma edad que yo!  
\- ¿Acaso necesitas saber toda mi vida para viajar conmigo? ¿Necesitas saber también mi talla de ropa?

\- No necesité de nada de eso para confiar en ti, Silver… no lo necesité para confiarte mi historia… para mostrarme tal cual como soy… no lo necesité en dos años ni lo voy a necesitar ahora… Sólo siento que conociéndote mejor puedo ayudarte a ti y a tus Pokémon…

\- Sólo lo haces de chismosa, no me vengas con cuentos… si no te basta con lo que sabes…  
Silver ya estaba confundido, a ésas alturas de una discusión Mari ya había puesto punto final al asunto y lo habría dejado así… Estaba comenzando a pensar que ésta vez había herido a Mari. De verdad.

\- Si no me basta… ¿Qué?... ¿Me voy? ¿Eso quieres decir?  
\- Mari… yo… es que…  
\- Lo lograste, Silver… Dices que puedes arreglártelas sólo… pues bien… quédate SÓLO!

Ese segundo fue más que doloroso, extraño. Mari al decir esas palabras mira a Silver a los ojos. El pelirrojo podía ver la rabia y la pena en la mirada de la chica… hasta que se percata que sus ojos habían pasado de un azul claro a un amarillo ámbar intenso. Todo en un par de segundos.

\- Mari… tus…

\- Me voy…- Los ojos de repente volvieron a ser de su color normal- a ver si te las arreglas solo.  
Diciendo eso Mari da media vuelta y se aleja corriendo. Silver la ve alejarse sin saber qué hacer. Mira a su alrededor, todo lo que ve son edificios, gente caminando de allá para acá, entrenadores y sus Pokémon. En un minuto vuelve la vista a sus cosas. Y también estaban las de Mari, las había dejado olvidadas.

"Baka." Pensó para sí. "Quizá hasta las dejó a propósito… al menos está con sus Pokémon…"  
La mente de silver retrocede a unas horas más tarde, cuando salían de aquel centro Pokémon. Mari había guardado sus pokébolas en su bolso para ahorrar tiempo.  
"Quizá sea buena idea esperarla aquí, es probable que vuelva"  
Silver en una situación similar con otra persona quizá habría dejado el bolso tirado y hecho su camino, pero debía haber una razón para que ahora no lo hiciera. Pensaba en las estupideces que le había dicho, en lo estúpido que se sentía por haberse dejado llevar de nuevo por aquella actitud solitaria y arisca que solía adoptar tiempo atrás. También estaba aquel detalle de los ojos de Mari, no sabía si había sido real o una alucinación del momento debido a las luces y pantallas que abundan en Castelia. Pero lo más importante. Debe haber una razón por la que ahora pensaba en ella en lugar de en sí mismo. Una razón por la que la opinión de ella si le importaba, por la que ELLA le importaba.

Mari había estado caminando a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo. Esperaba que tomando distancia podía pensar más claramente. Por alguna razón sentía algo más que molestia, más parecía ira. Ella no es de las que se enfadan de esa forma, no fue capaz de controlarlo. Ya estaba lo suficientemente alejada (y perdida) cuando se percata que no llevaba su bolso.

Aquel sueño, la discusión y ese sentimiento extraño era lo que rondaba su cabeza como una bandada de spearows ante un caterpie. No sería lo único.  
 _"Ayuda"  
_ Mari se detiene. Había escuchado a alguien pedir ayuda. Mira en todas direcciones y no ve a nadie cerca que pareciera en apuros. Cuando una puntada en la cabeza la desorienta completamente.  
 _"Por favor… ayú…me"_

Mari se sostenía la cabeza, el dolor era casi insoportable, cuando al otro segundo el dolor cambia a una melodía… más bien a una voz melodiosa.

 _"Necesito tu ayuda, por favor ven a mi"_

 __La voz resonaba en la cabeza de Mari que a esas alturas caminaba inconscientemente, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser ámbar. La voz siguió cantando por unos minutos hasta que se interrumpe de golpe. Mari recobra la conciencia, viéndose en un callejón. Algo confundida intenta ubicarse, o al menos salir a un lugar más iluminado para ver una forma de volver con Silver. Se acerca a un hombre que pasaba por ahí.  
\- Disculpe, estoy un poco perdida, ¿me puede decir como llego al Centro Pokémon?

\- Claro, te puedo ayudar- responde el hombre- eso sí, eso tiene un precio.

\- ¿Precio? Está loco, mejor busco a un policía…

\- Creo que no entiendes…- El hombre da una señal y de las sombras aparece un Houndoom que bloquea la salida del callejón más cercana- Entrégame lo que lleves, y no te pasará nada…- Se acerca a tomar el brazo de Mari.

No podía ser, las cosas no podían ir peor. Cuando alguien se ve en esas situaciones muchas personas sacan fuerzas de formas inesperadas. Mari sólo pensaba en una cosa, salir como sea y volver con Silver. Para eso, sólo había algo que hacer.

-¡Ni loca!- Mari estira una pierna para hacer una zancadilla al hombre y tumbarlo en el suelo.  
-Houndoom!- Grita el hombre, a lo que el Pokémon de fuego obedece lanzándose en la persecución de la chica.

Mari iba a toda carrera para alcanzar la otra salida del callejón. Sabía que Houndoom podría alcanzarla en cualquier minuto, pero no perdía nada con intentar escapar. Sin saber cómo esquivaba obstáculos y saltaba basureros, pero eso no era suficiente, houndoom comenzaba a usar su agilidad acercándose más, un ataque de lanzallamas alcanza una de las piernas de Mari y la hace caer. Ya no había salida.

\- Groaaaarr!  
Mari yacía cubriéndose en el piso esperando lo peor cuando oye un rugido. Al volver la mirada la silueta enorme de un Pokemon se levantaba entre ella y el Pokémon de fuego. Feraligator estaba allí, defendiéndola.

\- Hidrobomba…

El pokémon lagarto obedece lanzando el potente chorro de agua que hace retroceder y huir a Houndoom. Tras él reaparece el hombre.

-Ni te atrevas a tocarla- Silver salta desde un edificio de baja altura cayendo delante de su Pokémon.- Vete de aquí si no quieres que te aplaste.

Sin decir palabra el hombre regresa al Pokémon a su pokébola, y él regresa a las sombras.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Silver cambiaba aquella expresión imponente a una de preocupación en un segundo al voltearse para ver a Mari.

\- S-si… creo- Responde, intentando levantarse haciendo una mueca de dolor al mover una de sus piernas, levemente quemada. Feraligator inmediatamente lanza un suave chorro para aliviar el dolor.- Silver… yo…

\- No es el minuto- El chico le ofrece la espalda en lo que su pokémon toma los bolsos- Hay un café aquí cerca, pediremos ayuda allí para ir a un hospital.

\- Gracias…

\- … Yo puedo arreglármelas solo… pero tú no- Responde Silver en lo que comienza a caminar- Así que no te dejaré sola…

\- Zopenco…

Ya en el Café, un lugar pequeño pero acogedor, Mari observaba a un músico, de apariencia muy sencilla, que tocaba en su guitarra una melodía que le resultaba familiar, de alguna forma le traía a la mente aquella voz que pedía ayuda.

\- Viene una ambulancia en camino- Silver la saca de sus pensamientos, había pedido un teléfono prestado para llamar al hospital.

\- Gracias…- Mari no encontraba palabras para disculparse por el escándalo que había armado.

\- … Desde los diez años que viajaba sólo con la compañía de mis pokémon. Tuve que volverme fuerte, y tenía que tener los mejores pokémon… o al menos eso creía. Creía que caminar sólo me haría fuerte, era todo lo que me importaba. De mi madre nunca supe… mi padre… mi padre era un cobarde, huyó cuando los problemas lo rodearon.

\- Silver…

\- Es algo, ¿no?. Ya sabes algo de mi… ¿contenta?

\- Me basta con saber que eres Silver… - Mari toma la mano de Silver- y eres el mejor compañero de viaje… y amigo

\- Si… somos… amigos… vaya.

Camino al hospital en ambulancia, Mari pensaba en aquel sueño, la voz, la melodía, si tenían algo que ver entre sí o eran hechos completamente aislados y formaban parte de un día extraño. Silver sólo pensaba en por qué le había afectado que Mari le dijera "amigo", pero luego recordaba que se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era viajar con ella, y los títulos pasaron a un segundo plano.

 **\- Fin Cap. 1-**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bien, Primer capítulo :D ojalá les haya gustado

Mari es un OC de mi creación (mi nick está basado en ella, no ella en mí, si les interesa)

Gracias por leer, espero ver comentarios n.n

Avance: el Próximo capítulo se titula "Mascarada", en el cual los problemas empiezan cuando menos lo piensan. (¿Querían más? ¡Ja!)

Hanyou está pensado para ser una historia "Multimedia", Quisiera ir acompañando de ilustraciones los capítulos (por lo que cuando lo haga los derivaré a mi Deviantart o Tumblr) y también música. Verán letras de canciones conocidas y quizá logre tener alguna melodía original para la historia (pues la música tiene bastante que ver en ella)

¡Hasta el Próximo Capítulo! :D


	3. Capítulo II: Mascarada

**II**

 **"Mascarada"**

A fin de cuentas Mari y Silver tuvieron que quedarse unos cuantos días en Castelia, al menos hasta cuando Mari pudiera caminar con normalidad. Ésta no paraba de disculparse por ello, ya que sabía de las ansias de Silver por entrenar. Pero por otra parte, el pelirrojo no mostraba signo alguno de enojo, sólo respondía "sólo concéntrate en estar en forma". Además, el chico había resuelto ir a los terrenos del bosque cercanos a la ciudad durante el día, para volver al Centro Pokémon al atardecer y ver como seguía su compañera.

-La verdad no sé si agradecerte o preocuparme… estás actuando extraño- Mari ya podía levantarse son normalidad de la cama donde había estado en reposo.

-Tú también estás actuando extraño- responde Silver- El otro día tus ojos cambiaron de color.

-Ya te dije que debieron ser las luces-

-Tu enojo era mayor que de costumbre…

-Eso…- Mari guardó un par de segundos de silencio- Eso no lo puedo negar- Esquivaba la mirada de Silver en lo que guardaba cosas en su bolso- Ya te pedí disculpas, prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Entonces… ¿Que dijo el médico?- Silver volvía a aplicar su extraordinaria habilidad para evitar temas, no quería hablarle a Mari de ciertas cosas que ni él comprendía.

-Me dijo que ya podía caminar y hacer vida normal… y el tratamiento no me va a dejar cicatriz… esta vez- Inconscientemente Mari observaba su otra pierna, la derecha, donde yacía, oculta entre sus ropas, una enorme cicatriz triple, que parecía una herida provocada por afiladas garras.

-Entonces iré con la enfermera Joy para ir por mis pokémon… - Silver salía de la habitación para cambiar nuevamente de tema. Dentro del parloteo sin parar de Mari en todo lo que llevan viajando, recordaba el hecho de que tiempo atrás, la chica había sido atacada por mightyennas, y que por fortuna, la única marca que había quedado de ese incidente, fue esa cicatriz. Algo demasiado desagradable para recordar.

-Está bien- Mari contestaba con una sonrisa, comprendía la indiferencia como una forma de evitar que bajara su ánimo. Aunque al segundo se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a caer en las evasivas de Silver, quien nunca le dijo que le pasaba. Ya con algo de resignación, Mari sale de la habitación para encontrarse con Silver en la recepción del Centro Pokémon.

-Aquí están tus Pokémon, están completamente recuperados- Le comunica la enfermera a Silver con la sonrisa de siempre, de todas las enfermeras Joy, de todo el mundo.

-Gracias- Contesta Silver, en lo que mira hacia atrás para ver a Mari, todo normal hasta que se percata de una sombra que se acerca a toda velocidad hacia su compañera.- Mari, cuida…

-Qué ra…- Mari no alcanza a responder cuando un bulto amarillo se lanza sobre ella.

-Pipichu!- Un pichu se había lanzado a los brazos de Mari, se veía muy contento.

-Hey… eras tú, pequeñín…

-Hasta que te encontré- Entrando al Centro estaba una chica, algo baja de estatura, de cabellos rizados algo desordenado y oscuro. Silver la observaba, y no parecía ser alguien de la ciudad, más bien una viajera como muchos que pasan por los Centros pokémon.

-¡Ashley!- Exclama Mari abrazando a la otra chica- ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

-Así es, Pichu también te extrañaba, ¿cierto?

-Pipichu pichuu!- exclamaba el pequeño roedor en lo que volvía al hombro de su entrenadora.

-Cierto… debo presentarte a alguien- Mari le hace una seña a Silver.

Luego de las debidas presentaciones, los tres se sientan a tomar desayuno, y ambas chicas intentan ponerse al corriente.

Ashley, en resumen, es una vieja amiga de Mari, trabajaron juntas en Pueblo Paleta para el Profesor Oak, también hicieron un viaje por Hoenn, donde Mari guió a Ashley en algunos encargos del Profesor. Luego de ello, al parecer Mari decidió viajar por Johto, en lo que Ashley volvió a Kanto. Ashley es por sobre todo una chica amable y alegre, aunque algo distraída. Mari siempre recuerda las veces en las que se perdieron en el camino, o dejaba solo a Pichu, libre para hacer alguna que otra travesura.

-El Profesor Oak supo de tu accidente, así que como pasaba por acá, te busqué para saber cómo estabas.

-Vaya, las noticias vuelan, muchas gracias por preocuparte.

-En realidad… También venía para dejarte esto- Ashley deja sobre la mesa un par de lo que parecían tarjetas de invitación.

-¿Invitaciones?- Silver toma una tarjeta y empieza a leer.

 _ **"Está cordialmente invitado(a) al evento social más importante del año: "Mascarada en Castelia". Como su nombre lo indica, será un baile de máscaras a realizarse el próximo Viernes 7 en el Gran Salón del Museo de Arte de Ciudad Castelia. Además de contar con la presencia de Líderes de Gimnasio y eminencias en la investigación Pokémon, tenemos el honor de tener entre nuestros invitados a la Gran Duquesa Diantha, Actual Campeona de la Región de Kalos. Se solicita a los invitados presentarse con tenida de Gala y máscara a gusto personal. Esperamos su asistencia."**_

-¿Un baile de mascaras?- Mari en verdad no se veía en un baile de gala.

-Llegaron varias invitaciones al Laboratorio, por lo que el Profesor nos envió éstas. ¿A que no será divertido? Además el Profesor dice que irá gente que les hará bien conocer.

-¿Se refiere a Diantha?- Silver también se veía algo extrañado con la idea, definitivamente no era algo a lo que el asistiría.

-En realidad Diantha viene a Unova para colaborar en un filme en PokéWood, además de entrenadora, también es una actriz famosa en Kalos.-Responde Ashley en lo que revuelve su café con leche- Alguien… supongo que las autoridades, quieren hacer el baile como bienvenida… aunque es algo pomposo para ser algo diplomático.

-No sólo Diantha, estarán varios líderes de gimnasio, sabemos que hay muchos de varias regiones que frecuentan Unova por el Torneo Mundial, así que será interesante- Mari comenzaba a entusiasmarse con la idea e intentaba dar razones que pudieran entusiasmar a Silver, quien claramente no querrá asistir.

-… Yo no soy de ir a ese tipo de cosas…- Contesta el pelirrojo.

-Vamos, anímate- Responde Ashley- Es sólo una noche, y quien sabe… quizá podamos conocer a otros entrenadores.

-La verdad no sé si quiero encontrarme con algunos entrenadores…

-¡No lo sabrás si no vas!- Mari ya hablaba en tono de súplica- Vamos… si te aburres mucho regresamos… Es mañana en la noche, si quieres dedicamos todo el día de hoy a entrenar, haré comida especial para tus pokémon… lo que sea… pero es una oportunidad genial!

-E-Está bien, está bien- Interrumpe el chico para detener las suplicas- Eso si… no pienso perder tiempo con traje…

-No te preocupes por eso- Ashley le guiña un ojo- Nosotras nos haremos cargo de eso, ¿cierto, Mari?

-Claro, pero primero vamos al bosque, tenemos mucho que practicar- Responde Mari en lo que se levanta del asiento.

El día pasaba muy rápido. Mari y Silver practicaron sin detenerse haciendo pausa sólo para comer. Ashley recolectó varias bayas y hierbas del bosque que pudieran servir para hacer más nutritiva la comida de los pokémon. Luego de comer, la práctica siguió…

-¿Quién sigue?- Mari pregunta en tono desafiante.

-¿Qué te parece si usamos el dueto clásico?- Silver miraba a Mari con complicidad.

-Si así lo quieres…- Mari sacaba una pokebola, una Dusk Ball para ser precisos- ¿Qué opinas?- Susurra la chica a la pokébola, que parecía haber entendido la pregunta, ya que se agitaba con lo que parecían ansias.

-¿Dueto?- Pregunta Ashley.

-Es que dos de nuestros pokémon… no es que se odien o se lleven mal… digamos que desde que se conocieron que son rivales...-

-No hay tanto que explicar… vamos, Weavile!- Exclama Silver en lo que lanza una pokébola, de la que sale un Weavile macho, haciendo sonar sus afiladas garras.

-Demos un lindo espectáculo… Sal, Frejya!- Contesta Mari en lo que lanza la dusk ball, de la cual sale un Absol hembra entre un brillo oscuro.

En el minuto que salen al campo, ambos pokémon intercambian miradas fijas y se colocan en guardia de forma automática.

-Finta!- Ordena Silver

-Doble Equipo!- Responde Mari

El Weavile desaparece en un parpadeo en lo que el Absol aumenta también su velocidad al punto de multiplicarse. Al volver a aparecer, Weavile atesta un golpe, para darse cuenta que era sólo una copia.

-Concéntrate…-Aconseja Silver.

-Pulso Oscuro!- Ordena Mari, a lo que todos los Absol en el campo responden con un aullido seguido de una onda oscura que se dirige directo a Weavile.

-… Resiste, Weavile- Ordena Silver.

Weavile se cubre del ataque de la mejor forma que puede, para reincorporarse inmediatamente y lanzar un carámbano de hielo al Absol que se encontraba más cerca de Mari, que resultó ser el correcto. Frejya cae a los pies de Mari e intenta reincorporarse al segundo.

-Tranquila, querida…- Mari se inclina a verificar que su pokémon se encuentre bien, para luego dar un paso atrás- ¡Contraataquemos!

-Ni lo creas… Weavile, carámbano otra vez!

El Weavile comienza a lanar trozos de hielo como si no hubiera mañana. Frejya los esquiva con una elegancia digna de concurso pokémon.

-Ahora…- Mari espera a que Frejya se acerque lo suficiente a Weavile- Vamos a jugar rudo!

El Absol se acerca a una corta distancia de Weavile, y aprovecha el impulso para saltar sobre su oponente con un brillo rosa rodeando su cuerpo.

-Esquívala!- Grita Silver, Weavile apenas y alcanzó a esquivar al absol, que aterriza y se impulsa nuevamente para acertar no uno, sino que varios golpes contra Weavile.

-Sigue así, Frejya!- Mari se veía sumergida en el entusiasmo de la batalla. Ashey la observaba, y se fija que el color de sus ojos había cambiado a ámbar.

-Mari… tus ojos- Ashley intenta llamar la atención.

-Mari… está pasando de nuevo- Agrega Silver.

-De qué hab…- Mari en un segundo se queda como mirando al vacío.

" _Por favor… ayúdame"_

Al instante siguiente, Mari caía al suelo con las manos en su cabeza. Frejya se aleja de Weavile para ir en ayuda de su entrenadora. Las voces de Ashley y Silver resonaban y se apagaban lentamente hasta desaparecer.

-¿Me dices que no es primera vez que le pasa?

\- O sea, hace unos días le pasó eso de los ojos…

-¿Quieren parar ese tema? Estoy bien… de seguro me vino algo de fatiga- Mari ya se sentía incómoda de ser el centro de atención.

-A ver- Responde Ashley- Estuviste desmayada al menos un par de minutos, ya íbamos a llevarte al hospital.

-Siento haberlos preocupado… pero ya estoy mejor… ¿seguimos?

-Sooool- Frejya no se había separado de Mari… y por su tono se negaba a seguir luchando.

-¿No quieres seguir?

-Frejya tiene razón… mejor será que descansemos, fue suficiente por hoy.- Agrega Silver.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Quizá estás algo estresada- Interrumpe Ashley- Te distraerás en el centro comercial en lo que compramos los trajes para el baile- Agrega en tono sugerente.

-Ella tiene razón... Mejor ve a distraerte… por ahora volvamos a Castelia...

-Pero…

-Silver ya lo dijo- Ashey ni siquiera deja terminar a Mari- Vamos Pichu, nos vamos de compras- Toma a Pichu en brazos y se adelanta.

-Mari…- Silver toma a Mari del brazo- En serio, está bien.

-¿Llevas hablando de entrenar todos estos días y prefieres que vaya de compras?

-Oye… he estado pensando… que quizá sea… culpa mía… te he estado presionando… y somos compañeros, no puedo dejar que…

-No pienses tonterías, no es tu culpa- contesta Mari con una sonrisa- Pero… si te preocupas por mí de esa forma… de verdad, eres el mejor compañero que podría tener.

Por alguna razón, Silver no sabía qué contestar. No sólo eso, su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue…

-…Sólo vámonos.

Así Ashley y Mari salieron de compras, mientras Silver se quedó en el Centro cuidando de sus pokémon. Las chicas se ponían al corriente, Mari llevaba tiempo sin hacer cosas de chicas que no fueran preparar accesorios para concursos, si es que eso se considera "de chicas"

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre Castelia, el sol anaranjado se reflejaba en las ventanas múltiples en los rascacielos, lo que le daba un toque especial. Después de las compras y un par de postres, las chicas conversaban camino al Centro.

-Así que al final también has viajado mucho, eso es genial, Ashley

-Oh si, de a poco voy haciendo carrera… y tu también has tenido mucho que contar… Y llegamos al presente…

-¿Presente?

-Lo preguntaré sin rodeos- Ashley se pone frente a Mari tornando su mirada seria- ¿Qué sucede con Silver?

-¿Silver?

-Vamos, sabes de lo que te hablo…

-Por Latios… nunca te cansas de estas cosas

-Pero ¿No has visto a Silver? ¿Cómo te mira? Solo le falta babear.

-Es cierto que ha estado actuando extraño. Llevamos dos años viajando más o menos, el tiene un carácter especial, no hablaba mucho en un principio, pero nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos… digamos que nos hemos adaptado el uno al otro muy bien… pero de ahí a algo más…

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo… ya te dije… somos buenos amigos… es un buen chico, muy caballero, atento... hace buena compañía… es bajo perfil, llega a ser misterioso… tiene bonitos ojos… oh no…-Mari mira a Ashley algo pálida.

-Ya está todo, mañana hay baile… sólo debes decirle

-No!, Tú me estás sugestionando, Ashley…

-¿Sugestionarte?

-Al menos… al menos dame tiempo para estar segura por mi cuenta…Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, ¿sabes? Lo de hoy, o de hace días… esa voz...

-¿Voz? No me habías mencionado ese detalle- El semblante de Ashley cambia de nuevo, ahora si hablaba en serio.

-En ambas ocasiones… escuchaba una voz… pidiendo ayuda, he estado pensando que pueden ser alucinaciones…

-En ese caso, sólo cálmate, si te relajas no volverás a escucharla… pero si sucede, por favor avísame…

-¿Sabes algo?

-Sólo avísame…

El día viernes desde un principio era incómodo para Silver. Las chicas se habían ido después del desayuno. Según Ashley, debían hacer los "preparativos" para el baile. ¿Para qué querrían hacer más preparativos?, tenían sus trajes, era cosa de partir al Museo en la noche y ya. "En fin, cosas de chicas".

Así que sería un día de entrenamiento en solitario para Silver, es decir, sin ningún otro humano, ya que sus pokémon han sido desde siempre su compañía. Pero esta vez, era distinto, hace más de dos años no le hubiera molestado para nada pasar el día solo, todo lo contrario. ¿Cuánto había cambiado en ese par de años? ¿Es que acaso ahora la compañía era de importancia? ¿O es _quien_ lo acompaña lo realmente importante? Hasta el momento de su colapso, parecía disfrutar el entrenamiento con Mari… ¿sería lo mismo si fuera con otra persona? Es en éste punto de su meditación donde Silver mira la taza de café vacía entre sus manos y dice para sí:

-Mejor me voy al bosque y dejo de pensar estupideces…

-¿Estás segura de esto?- Mari lucía un tanto incómoda.

-Con éste peinado Silver no te sacará los ojos de encima- responde Ashley.

Ashley y Mari se encontraban en un salón de belleza. Mari no lo consideraba necesario, pues estaba acostumbrada a arreglarse para los concursos. Por otra parte, para Ashley, era un paso necesario para el "cortejo".

-Por Latios, Ashley, ¡te he dicho que pares con eso!- Mari variaba entre la palidez y el rubor en su rostro en pocos segundos. Parecía algo a lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Siempre es bueno darse estos gustos de vez en cuando- Responde la chica, que había pedido un tratamiento especial para lograr arreglar su desordenado cabello en un moño. Miraba a Mari, que al rato después había optado por sólo peinar su cabello hacia un costado. Sólo aceptó dejarse maquillar.

-Bueno- Resume Ashley- Quizá te viene mejor el estilo más natural.

-Me conoces… el que participe en concursos no significa que me guste la pompa… prefiero mantener un bajo perfil…

-Igual que Silver…

-Sí, igual que…. ¡Ashleeey!

Ashley en lugar de asustarse reía a carcajadas. Era todo un espectáculo ver a su vieja amiga en esa condición.

-Hoy será perfecto… La luna llena, el baile, las máscaras… luego irán a un balcón donde podrán poner fin a la velada… ¿Mari?

Mari se encontraba mirando al vacío. Entre la divagación cursi de Ashley había comenzado a hacerse la imagen mental de lo que hablaba, lo que se expresaba en una cara embobada frente al espejo del salón. De improviso, una mano disipa las visiones, era Ashley la que pasaba su mano frente a sus ojos en lo que la miraba con esa cara que pone una amiga de "¿a que no tengo razón?"

-Sólo quiero que dejes de molestarme- La expresión de Mari era de "me atrapaste"

-Sólo admítelo…

-Ya te dije que…

-Admítelo… dilo ahora… y dejaré de molestar.

-¿No interferirás ni empezarás con indirectas esta noche?

-Prometido.

-¿Para siempre?

-No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

-¿No forzarás nada?- Mari se sonroja.

-¿Acaso me crees capaz? Todo debe seguir su curso.

Mari emite un murmullo.

-No te escuché…- Responde Ashley.

-….. Silver….

-Sigo sin oírte- Ashley insistía en tono melodioso.

-¡CREO QUE ME GUSTA SILVER! ¿CONTENTA?- Mari grita como si se hubiera sacado un loudred de adentro. Uno tan fuerte que todo el salón se volteó en su dirección.

-… Pues no tenías que gritar tampoco…- Ashley pagaba la cuenta y empujaba a Mari a la salida del salón.

El día pasó volando para Silver. Había podido trabajar en la potencia de los ataques de Weavile y Feraligator. Para cuando salió del bosque, estaba atardeciendo y recordaba que debía prepararse para el baile. Seguía inseguro de ir, había gente, en realidad una persona en especial con la que no quería encontrarse. Por otro lado las chicas habían puesto esfuerzo en encontrar un traje para él…

\- Hey… ¿qué rayos estoy pensando? Es asunto mío si voy o no. Punto. Me daré una ducha y me quedaré en el Centro Pokémon…

Tal como dijo, de dirigió al Centro Pokémon, dejó sus Pokémon a cargo de la enfermera Joy y fue a las duchas de varones.

Para cuando entró a la habitación, secando su cabello con una toalla, las chicas ya estaban vestidas y arregladas para salir. Mari lucía un sencillo vestido color celeste, hasta la rodilla, con una flor blanca colocada sobre uno de los tirantes delgados, combinado con unos zapatos de taco bajo al tono del vestido, Ashley se había puesto un vestido rosa largo con tul cubriendo sus pies y una flor en su moño. Todo en color rosa. Miraron extrañadas a Silver.

-¿No estás listo?- Ashley sacaba el traje de Silver de su empaque. –Ni siquiera has sacado el traje…

-No iré…

-Pero… dijiste que…- Mari no alcanzó a terminar la frase.

-Cambié de opinión… no me interesa conocer líderes… tampoco quiero pasar una vergüenza…

-¿Una vergüenza? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Ashley miraba a Mari y a Silver. Mari miraba al piso. Silver se sentaba en lo que intentaba cubrir su rostro con cabello para evitar mirarlas.

-…. Vámonos…- Mari responde de improviso.

-Pero Mari, quedamos de ir los tres…

-Para qué insistir… si se avergüenza de noso…

-No me refiero a ustedes…

-¿Entonces de quién hablas?

-No puedo decírtelo… no ahora

-¿Entonces cuándo?... ¿Cuándo voy a saber algo sobre ti por una maldita vez?... No te das cuenta que no me importa quien hayas sido. Me cansé…

-Yo también me cansé de tener que contarte todo como si fuera otra chica…

-Hey, hey, hey- Ashley veía que todo se estaba yendo por el caño- No creen que deben conversar más calmadamente…

-No hay nada más que hablar…- Mari toma su cartera y una máscara que recuerda a un Vaporeon, adornada con brillos.

-Pero…- Ashley no quería admitirlo, pero ya no había nada más que hacer por el minuto, más que acompañar a Mari al baile.

Silver se había quedado sólo en la habitación, con una mezcla de pensamientos, sentimientos y recuerdos en su cabeza. Quería llevar a Mari al baile… _pero no sabría qué hacer si se encontraba con_ _ **él**_ _… ¿qué pensará ella de mí después de eso?_

Seguía mirando al piso, con la toalla sobre su cabeza, y lágrimas cayendo a la alfombra.

El viaje en taxi al Museo fue silencioso. Ashley no sabía si hacer como si nada pasó o preguntarle cómo se sentía, aunque de seguro sería algo estúpido.

-Este… mira, el Museo se ve hermoso desde aquí.

A lo lejos se lograba ver la enorme cantidad de luces que adornaban el Museo de Castelia. Le daban un aire ostentoso poco antes visto. En la entrada se llenaba de periodistas y fotógrafos queriendo capturar imágenes de los entrenadores y actores más famosos en hermosas vestimentas con máscaras y accesorios, muchos de ellos basados en Pokémon.

Mari y Ashley pasaron como pudieron entre el tumulto de gente para poder llegar al gran salón. La ´pista ya se encontraba repleta de parejas, danzando bajo un enorme candelabro de cristal.

 _Masquerade!  
_ _(¡Mascarada!)_

 _Paper faces on parade!  
(¡Rostros de papel en un desfile!)_

 _Masquerade!  
_ _(¡Mascarada!)_

 _Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
_ _(¡Oculta tu rostro, y el mundo nunca te encontrará!)_

 _Masquerade!  
_ _(¡Mascarada!)_

 _Every face a different shade!  
_ _(¡Cada rostro una sombra diferente!)_

 _Masquerade!  
_ _(¡Mascarada!)_

 _Look around, There's another mask behind you!  
_ _(¡Mira alrededor, hay otra máscara detrás tuyo!)_

 _Masquerade  
_ _(¡Mascarada!)_

-¿Crees que encontremos a alguien que conozcamos?- Pregunta Mari

-No lo sabremos si no lo averiguamos- Ashley toma la mano de Mari y bajan por una escala en dirección a la pista.

En el Centro Pokémon, Silver seguía en su cama, ahora recostado mirando al techo. Él nunca ha sido de complicarse la vida con cosas así, pero ésta vez era diferente. El miedo a encontrarse con esa persona superó toda intención que tuviera de acompañar a las chicas. Ese baile iba a estar repleto de líderes y entrenadores destacados. ¿Era probable que también asistiera?

-Pero si es un completo cobarde, quizá ni siquiera se aparezca…- El pelirrojo sacaba de un bolsillo oculto de su mochila recortes de diarios, en las cuales las fotografías mostraban a Giovanni, conocido en Kanto y Johto como el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, y como Líder del Team Rocket, una de las organizaciones criminales más grandes y peligrosas conocidas en su tiempo, pues ahora se encontraba desarticulada. Giovanni al parecer terminó huyendo a la Región de Unova y pidió asilo allí, pues según los periódicos "estaba arrepentido y quería una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo". Por lo que ahora es parte del Pokémon World Tournament que se lleva a cabo cada cierto tiempo al sur de Driftveil.

-… Alguien como él dudo que merezca una oportunidad…

Mari y Ashley paseaban entre la gente, era una escena digna de una película. Encontraron a los Líderes de Kanto, que eran conocidos de Ashley.

-Así que estás viajando por Unova, ¿qué te ha parecido?- Misty, la Líder del Gimnasio agua lucía un vestido inspirado en Goldeen, que lucía precioso en ella.

-Todo muy interesante, vengo por un tiempo, así que aprovecharé lo más que pueda- Contesta Ashley con una gran sonrisa.

-Mari… ¿tu pasaste por mi gimnasio un par de veces, cierto?

-Ehm, si…- Mari responde algo distraída- Haciendo uno que otro encargo para el Profesor… que por cierto ¿no debería estar por aquí?

-Dijo que vendría- Interviene Ashley.

Las chicas miran en varias direcciones buscando a alguien que pudiera lucir como el Profesor, pero las máscaras obviamente hacían el trabajo más difícil. Mari detiene su atención en una figura vestida de negro, un traje muy elegante, la estampa de alguien que había visto hace años.

-…. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-A quien te refie… ¡oh por Arceus, es Giovanni!

-¿Cómo es que no lo han metido a la cárcel? Mari no podía evitar mirar con odio al hombre que causó tanta destrucción en casi 2 regiones. En eso aparece Erika, la Líder Hierba luciendo una máscara verde y un kimono ceremonial en tonos acordes.

-Vino aquí para iniciar de nuevo, supongo… quizá incluso él merezca una segunda oportunidad… aunque me extraña verlo aquí de todas formas, pues no es de venir a éste tipo de actividades sociales.

-Quizá deba averiguarlo- A Mari simplemente le alteraba el hecho de ver casi impune a alguien como Giovanni. Emprendía su marcha cuando un brazo la detiene.

-Hey, ¿ni siquiera me estabas buscando?

-No me deten...- Ashley tomaba el brazo de Mari en lo que le indicaba en dirección opuesta a una figura muy familiar, un varón de cabellos turquesa bien parecido y de postura elegante.

-Mira quien está allí- Ashley había logrado robar toda la atención de Mari.

-Es… Wallace!- El rostro de la chica de Sootopolis se iluminaba al ver a quien ha sido como un hermano para ella.

 _Flash of mauve...Splash of puce...  
_ _(Destellos malva... toques de morado...)_

 _Fool and king...Ghoul and goose...  
_ _(Bufón y rey... demonio y ganso...)_

 _Green and black...Queen and priest...  
_ _(Verde y negro... Reina y sacerdote...)_

 _Trace of rouge...Face of beast...  
_ _(Trazos de rojo... Rostro de bestia...)_

 _¡Faces!  
_ _(¡Rostros!)_

El chico se da vuelta, y efectivamente, era el actual Campeón de la Liga Hoenn, con un traje color lavanda, una máscara blanca. En la solapa de su chaqueta llevaba un lindo prendedor con la forma de una flor de Lis.

-Oh… hola-Contestaba el campeón con una sonrisa.

-¿No me viste antes? Bueno… acabamos de llegar.

-Este….

 _-¿Quién es ella?-_ Wallace escuchaba una voz por un diminuto audífono.

 _-_ _Yo que sé, este tipo es muy mediático pero no encontramos registros claros de su vida privada, sólo podemos concluir que no es nadie de nuestro interés.-_ Otra voz, esta vez de una mujer, contestaba a la primera voz.

 _-Bien, por ahora sólo disimula, Q._

-Hey, Wallace- Ashley llamaba la atención de Wallace- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Ashley, amiga de Mari en Kanto.

-Este… si… tú, ahora lo recuerdo, cómo tan idiota- Respondía Wallace con voz nerviosa- Tanto tiempo sin verlas… Mari… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues, las cosas han estado movidas últimamente… he estado recorriendo Unova con Silver…

-Hey, harás que me ponga celoso, ¿De qué Silver me hablas?

-Pero si te lo presenté por comunicador, bueno, eso fue hace meses, pero llevo tiempo hablándote de él…

-Ah! Ese chiquillo… disculpa, he estado tan ocupado últimamente que las cosas se me olvidan.

\- _Aprovechemos a la chica, si es una amiga cercana puede tener información sobre los otros._

-No lo presiones, Mari- Ashley le da un empujoncito a su amiga- Es que ser Campeón es un trabajo muy ocupado.

-Así es- Responde Wallace, quien de un instante a otro cambia su mirada- Y haré que valga la pena que nos encontremos- Estira su brazo hacia Mari- ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

-¿Ah?... Este…- Mari miraba algo sonrojada a su amigo.

-Ve y diviértete- Ashley empujaba a Mari hacia Wallace.- Estaré bien.

\- Si tú lo dices…- Mari toma la mano de Wallace y se unen al baile.

Silver había dado cientos de vueltas en su cama para ese entonces. Las chicas ya habían partido al baile hace ya casi un par de horas y el intentaba conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacer algún entrenamiento nocturno, tampoco era lo mejor forzar más a sus pokémon. Con el pasar de los minutos Silver logra quedarse quieto, en lo que sus ojos se cerraban.

Aparecían dos siluetas que parecían estar bailando, una de ellas parecía ser Mari, pero la otra silueta no logra definirla bien. Repentinamente Mari era llevada a un balcón, donde de un segundo a otro la chica comenzaba a forcejear con la otra sombra, que levantaba algo que parecía un cuchillo.

Silver despierta con un grito, había sido un sueño… pero algo le molestaba, y debía actuar rápido. Mari podía estar en peligro.

Ashley conversaba animadamente con líderes de gimnasio y el Profesor Oak, sin embargo, miraba de reojo a Mari y a Wallace.

-Bueno, es una buena oportunidad para ponernos al día-

-Claro- Responde Mari.- Lo miraba con atención, por alguna razón, sentía que Wallace estaba algo extraño.- ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Bueno, viajando de aquí para allá… ¿viste mi exhibición en Johto?

-Oh, si… estuvo hermosa.

-También estando allá quise ir a visitar a Morty, pero al parecer se encontraba de viaje. Creí que vendría.

-…Cierto…. no he hablado con él por un tiempo… Debe de estar muy ocupado…

-Haciendo… ¿qué?

-No lo sé, me preocupa un poco.

-¿Es que ahora sientes algo por él?

-¡No!... no es eso… es un buen amigo… además… tú ya sabes…

Wallace se queda mirando a Mari. Ella se toma de su brazo y lo saca de la pista.

-Ven, quisiera tomar un poco de aire…

Mientras, en el otro lado de la pista, a Ashley se le había pasado un poco la mano con el ponche, ya estaba contando chistes en lo que abrazaba al Profesor, por lo que no se percató de lo que sucedía en la pista.

En el balcón, la luna iluminaba sutilmente la gran estructura del Museo. Parecía recrear una típica escena de una novela romántica. Mari al llegar al umbral se adelanta para acercarse al balcón.

-La luna está hermosa…

-No tanto como tú…

Mari seguía mirando al cielo, de espaldas a Wallace.

-Es hora de dejar de fingir…

-Tienes razón… quizá sea buen momento…

-No me entiendes…- Mari se alejaba del balcón y cerraba las mamparas, quedando completamente fuera de la vista del resto de la multitud.

-Claro que te entiendo…

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- … Morty no es mi amigo, sólo hemos conversado las veces que he acompañado a Wallace a reuniones o cosas así… es un buen chico, pero no es mi amigo.

El rostro de "Wallace", al verse acorralado, se pone pálido.

-Cre-creí que habían pasado más tiempo…

-Y por último… Wallace y yo crecimos juntos, es como mi hermano mayor… el jamás me vería con otros ojos…

-Pero...

-Ese fue tu mayor error…- Mari miraba de forma desafiante al hombre- Creo que ni tú ni yo queremos armar un escándalo, ¡así que me dirás ahora quién eres y dónde tienes al verdadero Wallace!

-…. ¿O qué?

- _Abortar, repito, abortar… ¡deshazte de la chica, rápido y en silencio!_

\- Te las verás conmigo, y con la poli…

Mari no había terminado la frase y el supuesto Wallace ya se encontraba a sus espaldas, tomando sus brazos con fuerza.

-No me das miedo…- Mari intentaba conservar la calma hasta que sintió un leve golpe, con el que todo su cuerpo de sus hombros hacia abajo había dejado de responder, el hombre tomaba su cuello con una mano y con la otra sacaba un objeto de sus ropas. Mari no podía entender… ella podía hacerse cargo, pero estaba ahí, sola, perdiendo la respiración, sin siquiera poder pedir ayuda.

-Sabes demasiado, y aún es demasiado pronto… así tendrás que desaparecer, quizá te encuentres con Wa…

- _Hay alguien cerca, ¡hazlo ya!_

El hombre levantaba su brazo y un cuchillo se dejaba ver. Mari sólo era capaz de mirar la luna y su luz plateada.

-Si..Sil…-Los ojos de Mari intermitían entre su color normal y el ámbar… cómo si algo intentara salir y sobrevivir. Cuando de improviso una sombra alada se acerca a toda velocidad y saca el cuchillo de las manos del tipo de un golpe preciso.

-Crow!

-¡Suéltala!- Grita una sombra que aparece en el balcón. El Honchcrow se abalanzaba sobre el hombre que suelta a Mari tirándola al piso.

- _¡Huye!_

El hombre alcanza el otro costado del balcón, y se lanza al vacío.

-¡Mari!- Silver saltaba de la cornisa y se abalanzaba hacia donde Mari yacía en el suelo.- Responde, ¡Mari!... No me digas que llegué demasiado tarde…-La escena a Silver lo hacía temblar, y al no encontrar respuesta sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La movía, la remecía, sin respuesta. Pero al acercarse a su rostro sintió algo de alivio al sentir una leve respiración.

-¡Mari!- Ashley había aparecido de quién sabe dónde.

-Había un hombre… se parecía a…

-A Wallace… lo sabía, no era él...

-Que me importa… casi la mata- La voz de Silver reflejaba lo desesperado que se encontraba.- Si hubiera venido…

-Quizá hubiera pasado de todos modos, Silver, tranquilízate… estará bien, tiene buen pulso, ahora sólo está inconsciente. Lo mejor será llevarla al Centro Pokémon con cuidado, lo mejor será que nadie se entere de esto… por ahora.- Ashley ayudaba a colocar a Mari en las espaldas de Silver para luego salir del lugar evadiendo a toda persona en los alrededores.

 **-Fin del capítulo II**

Este capítulo tardó mucho en salir (meses), pero he logrado algo que me deja bien contenta :D.

Los versos destacados pertenecen a la canción "Masquerade", del musical "El Fantasma de la Opera" (pues me inspiré en aquella canción tanto para el capítulo como para otras cosas que leerán pronto.

Gracias de nuevo a todos quienes me han animado a seguir, y en especial a Izayoi que ha dejado su review! *-*

Pronto el Capítulo 3, donde se destaparán muuchas cosas.


	4. Cap III: Lo que callé todo este tiempo

**III**

 **"Lo que callé todo este tiempo"**

Ashley tomaba un té en la cafetería del Centro Pokémon, Pichu comía un pastelillo con pocas ganas, pues sentía la preocupación en el aire.

-Vamos, Pichu… todo estará bien, Mari va a despertar y nos contará lo que pasó, nada más.

-Pi…Pi pi chu?

-Bueno… es cierto… creo que tendré que decirte la verdad… mi plan desde un principio era venir aquí, acompañaremos a Mari y Silver desde ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Pichu Pi!- Pichu mostraba una sonrisa y comía su pastelillo con más ganas.

-Aunque mi plan era venir, hay cosas que no estaban previstas, pero ya nos ajustaremos… Lo único que espero es que éste par aclare sus asuntos para partir a donde sea sin momentos incómodos… si seremos la tercera rueda vamos a serlo como corresponde, he he.

En la habitación. Silver no se había despegado de la cama de Mari en toda la noche, el sueño lo estaba venciendo, pero simplemente algo lo mantenía junto a ella. A estas alturas ya no valía la pena ir contra aquello. Ella ha sido su compañera de viajes por un buen par de años, lo ha ayudado en muchas cosas. No podía permitir que le sucediera algo así. Ashley en eso aparece en la puerta.

-Yo me quedo con ella, tú deberías dormir, yo ya descansé su resto.

-Gracias, pero me quedaré…

-¿Tanto así te preocupa? Estará bien, conversaremos sobre lo que pasó anoche en cuánto se reponga. Dormir te ayudará a pensar con más claridad.

-No es sólo eso, Ashley… Quiero… no… necesito estar aquí cuando despierte… debo hablar algo con ella… y sólo con ella.- Silver tomaba una postura tensa, empuñaba sus manos con ansiedad, pero su mirada, aunque cansada, demostraba decisión. Nadie lo movería de ahí.- Lo siento si te sientes ofendida, pero es algo que quiero que sólo ella escuche.

-Está bien, está bien- Responde Ashley algo sorprendida- Si así lo quieres… hey, creo que está despertando.

Silver voltea la mirada, y observa a Mari comenzar a abrir los ojos.

-Hhmmm… estamos en el Centro… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Has estado varias horas dormida, te diré- Ashley mira su reloj- Son las 2 de la tarde.

-Oh… disculpen por haberlos preocupado…

-Ni lo digas- Responde Ashley- Voy a buscar algo de comer cerca de la plaza, les traeré algo.- En cuanto Pichu monta su hombro sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta- Nos vemos luego.

-Espera… ¿qué pasa?- Se queda mirando a Silver.- Hey, te ves horrible- agrega con un intento de risa.

-Entonces ni te mires al espejo- Contesta el pelirrojo.

-Qué suce…- En cuanto Mari intenta mover los brazos siente un leve dolor, resentimiento del forcejeo de la noche anterior. Los mira con más atención y observa unas leves marcas enrojecidas.

-Ha ido desapareciendo con las horas…

-Hey, ¿te quedaste aquí cuidándome?

-Algo así- Contesta el chico esquivando la mirada- Ashley también estuvo acá…

-En realidad lo lamento…

-Ashley me dijo varias veces que fuera a dormir… yo no quise, y si me hubiera acostado no habría podido dormir de todas formas.

-No era necesario, en serio…

-¡Si!¡Lo era!- Silver toma a Mari por los hombros- Yo…- Al instante toma distancia.

-Está bien… no suenas como tú… ¿qué sucede?

Silver miraba a todos lados por unos segundos. Era como si quisiera escapar pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Anoche… Cuando vi… a ese hombre a punto de… sentí una presión en mi pecho, con suerte recuerdo lo que hice…

-A todo esto, ¿Cómo supiste?

-No lo sé, tuve un presentimiento y sólo partí a buscarte…

-No más rodeos… ¿cuál es el problema?- Mari estaba algo desorientada. Jamás había visto a Silver tan angustiado.

-Que cuando te vi en el piso… pensé lo peor… y todo lo que no te he querido decir en todo este tiempo… no iba a poder encontrar el momento apropiado.

-Bueno, si hablamos de no contarme…

-Entonces- Interrumpe Silver- Me di cuenta que no iba a existir ese momento, que nunca iba a llegar… y cuando nos dimos cuenta que estabas a salvo… decidí hacerlo de una vez por todas…

-Hacer… ¿qué?- Mari ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía lidiar con ese Silver, definitivamente.

-Contarte de mí, de mi pasado… de mi familia…

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos. Cuando Mari suelta una risa.

-¿Es eso?... Pero Silver, si quieres comenzar a hablar del tema puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, no tienes que presionarte a contarme ahora. Debes descansar y hablamos con la mente más clara.

-Le pedí a Ashley que nos dejara a solas sólo para conversar esto contigo… no confío en ella…

-Pero a Ashley la conozco hace mucho tiempo, no es mala persona…

-No lo sé… pero me da la impresión que esconde algo… Por eso le pedí que se fuera… porque me decidí a contarte aquí y ahora. No voy a seguir escapando.

-Silver, comprende… podemos hablar esto cuando quie…

-¡RAYOS! Llevas dos años preguntándome y cuando quiero hacerlo ¿eres tú quien quiere postergarlo? ¡No te entiendo!

Mari quedó helada. Muy bien, al parecer de verdad era importante y nada iba a hacerlo calmar ni cambiar de opinión, eso quedó muy claro.

-Lo siento, no debí gritarte… entiende… realmente siento… que debo contarte… porque no sé si querrás seguir viajando conmigo luego de hablarlo… y… creo- Silver tenía un montón de cosas en su cabeza, pero eran cosas que nunca había tenido, o querido expresar.- Creo que eso es… importante…

-¿Para ti?

-S-si… para mi.

-Entonces te escucho…- Mari había tomado la mano de Silver con sus ambas manos, tiernamente, en señal de apoyo.

-No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso…

Mari esperaba en silencio. En realidad si Silver escondió todo eso por tanto tiempo debe ser importante. A los segundos comprendía perfectamente el porqué.

-Giovanni… el Lider del Team Rocket, es mi padre…

Mari no sabía que responder, cómo reaccionar. Aquel chico, algo testarudo, violento, pero que con el tiempo se había vuelto en alguien tan preciado, era hijo de una de las personas que más detestaba sobre la Tierra. Era algo que en su cabeza simplemente hacía cortocircuito.

-¿Q-qué?... Giovanni…- A Mari volvían ciertos recuerdos. Antes de conocer a Silver había colaborado en Kanto para recuperar el edificio de ., que había sido tomado por el Team Rocket, en ese entonces la organización criminal más grande conocida.

 _-¡Ahí está! ¡No podemos dejar escapar a Giovanni!_

 _-Hay muchos rodeándonos, tendremos que enfrentarlos_

 _-… Adelántate, Red, yo los distraigo._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Sólo vete… ¡Ahora!_

Lo último que recuerda de esos momentos es haber sacado a todos sus pokémon, en lo que miraba hacia donde estaba Giovanni, observando a través del vidrio con desdén, luego al voltear una multitud de esbirros se lanzaba con toda su fuerza… el rugido y las garras de un mighyenna… Luego todo es confuso y borroso.

-E-él… por él yo tengo… la cicatriz…

-Lo sé… desde que me contaste lo que había sucedido que no quise contarte nada sobre mí, no quería que me relacionaras con él…

-Pero… no comprendo… ¿cómo pudiste?...

-… Le prometí que me haría fuerte por mi cuenta, que me volvería alguien mejor que él… eso fue lo que le dije esa noche…-En la mente de Silver retumbaban su voz y la de su padre.

 _-… Juntar el potencial de muchos es lo que te da un gran poder… Eso es una organización… Esa es la fuerza de una organización… Fallé… en usar el potencial de mis subordinados de la mejor forma… ¡Pero ya serás testigo de mi regreso y el de mi Team Rocket!_

 _-No, No te entiendo, Padre… ¡No tiene sentido!_

 _-… Algún día comprenderás…_

 _-¡No! ¡No quiero comprenderte! Jamás me volveré alguien como tú… Un cobarde cuando está solo pero que actúa como un tirano delante de otros cobardes… Me volveré más fuerte… Seré un hombre más fuerte por mi cuenta… ¡POR MI CUENTA!_

-Desde pequeño Giovanni me había criado bajo su imagen de ser la persona más importante e influyente. Nunca sufrí necesidades, siempre estaba rodeado de todo lo que quería, como mi madre nunca estuvo presente, él siempre me tuvo rodeado de sirvientas que se encargaban de darme en el gusto en todo, y Giovanni siempre me recalcaba que todo se debía a que él era el número uno y que llegaría a lo máximo con su organización. Entonces crecí con la idea de que lo que hacía, era el camino correcto para ser fuerte, que eso era lo más importante en la vida… ser fuerte… y que algún día yo sería como él… un líder… vaya mentira…

-Entonces pasó que Red…

-Sí, ese chico lo venció… en cuanto lograron desarticular al Team Rocket Giovanni escapó dejando a sus subordinados, empleados, incluso su gimnasio atrás… incluso a su hijo. Desde entonces me prometí que nunca sería como él, que sería más fuerte y que buscaría mi propia forma de lograr aquella "fuerza" que tanto me importaba.

-No… no sé qué decir…- Si bien la ira la invadió por un instante, la mejor decisión de Mari fue haber seguido escuchando. Claro, es hijo de un tirano mafioso conocido por casi todas las regiones, pero Silver no tenía que ser como su padre, el tiempo viajando con él le demostraba que había aprendido, y que seguía aprendiendo cómo no ser como Giovanni. Pero a pesar de todo, Mari no se sentía capaz de perdonar que le ocultara tal hecho por tanto tiempo.

-Entiendo si quieres que te deje- Silver se pone de pie.

-Sabes… No puedo tolerar que me hayas ocultado tal cosa…- Mari toma un semblante casi neutral. Sus sentimientos eran encontrados, y chocaban tan fuerte que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que preguntar- ¿Por qué viajas conmigo? Pudiste haberte ido un día y buscar esa "fuerza" que anhelabas por ti mismo…

Nuevamente, Silver se encontraba ante algo que no sabía cómo expresar. Una pregunta tan simple, pero tremendamente complicada para él de responder.

-Luchando contra Gold… aprendí que la fuerza no es lo único que te ayuda a avanzar. Fracasé muchas veces sólo por tratar a mis pokémon como máquinas que usaría para ser más fuerte que mi padre. Aprendí el significado de tener un lazo con tus pokémon… por ende… no podía volverme fuerte solo.

-Por eso… aquel día que fuiste con el Profesor Elm… recuerdo que casi llorabas de felicidad porque te había permitido quedarte a Feraligator.

-Entonces, te conocí…

-Y el Profesor te sugirió viajar conmigo…

-Al principio era un tanto molesto, lo reconozco, pero… con los días, ya no lo era tanto. Ya con los meses dejó de serlo… a lo que voy… es que contigo siento que la fuerza no es nada, que ser el mejor entrenador no es nada… si no tienes a alguien… Anoche… anoche…

Mari creía entender lo que Silver quería decir, pero tampoco quería forzarlo. Para ese instante, Silver era el hijo de Giovanni, pero no alguien que siguiera sus pasos. Su cabeza y corazón al fin se habían puesto de acuerdo. Miraba a Silver y le costaba creer lo que escuchaba. Estaba desahogando su corazón, sus sentimientos, en la forma que podía, con ella, y con nadie más. El alma de Mari simplemente se dejó llevar al minuto de ver a aquel chico de pelo rojo, arrogante y poco hablador, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y diciendo en el segundo en que la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Anoche me di cuenta que sin ti no vale la pena ser fuerte… ¡NECESITO ESTAR CONTIGO!- Silver al tocar el hombro de Mari estalla en llanto. La chica le devuelve el abrazo.

-Tonto… ¿Crees que te iba a dejar sólo después de todo lo que has hecho por mí?... ¿Sabes?... Creo que yo también necesito estar contigo… todos necesitamos a alguien que nos haga sentir fuertes, o completos. Tú te has convertido en todo eso para mí, Silver, y ni tu pasado me haría cambiar de opinión.

-Entonces…- Silver atina a separarse de Mari sonrojado en lo que se seca las lágrimas.- ¿Seguimos juntos?

-Y lo preguntas… sin ti no habría llegado ni a Castelia- la chica coloca su frente tocando la de Silver- Estaré a tu lado, siempre.

Sabía que Silver no podría decirlo aún con todas sus letras, pero Mari al fin pudo ver, que para Silver, era algo más que una amiga.

Más entrada la tarde, el trío y Pichu ya habían comido y reparado algo de fuerzas. Hasta ese minuto nadie había querido tocar el tema de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Ashley decide dar el primer paso.

-Bien, creo que es tiempo de asimilar lo que está sucediendo.

-Tenemos que actuar rápido- Responde Mari- De acuerdo a lo que pasó, Tienen capturado a Wallace.

-Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

-No lo sé- Mari toma una actitud pensativa- Ahora que recuerdo… aquel tipo me mencionó a Morty…

-¿Morty? Líder de Ciudad Ecruteak- Agrega Silver- ¿Se sabe algo de él últimamente?

-Mmmhh…- Ashley hacía el esfuerzo- Bueno, en el baile no estuvo…

-Morty es un chico de bajo perfil, no vendría a cosas como éstas- Responde Mari- Siendo Wallace líder de Gimnasio me ha tocado estar con él a las reuniones a las que me llevaban. Hasta donde tengo entendido, Morty no se ha movido de su Gimnasio últimamente.

-Si quienes tienen a Wallace te hablaron de él… ¿es probable que sea un posible objetivo de secuestro?- Pregunta Silver.

-Pensándolo de esa forma, puede ser… ¿será buena idea llamar al gimnasio y advertir?

-Mari, dudo que nos crean sin pruebas- Medita Silver- Además, luego de lo que pasó es probable que liberen a Wallace pronto, si dices que aún no quieren ser descubiertos…

-Debo llamar a Juan- Mari se levanta de la mesa- Si lo reportan como desaparecido hará ruido en todos los medios…

-E incluso- Agrega Silver- Pueden inculparte… Recuerda que a la última persona que vieron junto a "Wallace" fuiste tú.

-Llamemos a Juan de inmediato- Afirma Ashley.

Al minuto estaban tomando el primer video-teléfono disponible para llamar a Sootopolis. Al contestar, un hombre mayor de ropas elegantes y un mechón cano aparecía en la pantalla.

-Gimnasio de… ¡Pero si eres tú, Mari!- El hombre se veía contento de ver a la chica.

-Papá Juan… ¿Cómo estás?- Mari intentaba hablar como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Bien, todo muy tranquilo en el Gimnasio, Gracias… ¿Y tú? Te ves algo cansada, ¿Te estas alimentando bien?

-Sí, sí… no me avergüences delante de los chicos- Mari se sonroja- Por cierto… ¿Qué sabes de Wallace?

\- ¿Wallace? Pero si en las noticias te vi con él, hicieron una cobertura del baile y los captaron bailando, ¡te veías adorable!

-Este… Gracias… ¿pero qué sabes de él en estas horas?

-Pues… nada… creo que debería estar por volver, me comentó que luego del baile volvería a Sootopolis… pero es extraño, por la hora ya debió haber vuelto.

Los chicos se miran. Al parecer o el falso Wallace no ha llegado a Sootopolis o no han liberado aún al verdadero.

-A ver… no quiero que te alarmes, pero te pediré que no avises a nadie si no vuelve en unas horas… Iremos a Sootopolis a ver la situación.

-¿Sucede algo con Wallace?- Juan palideció por un instante.

-Tranquilo, sólo te pido que mantengas la calma, prefiero contarte en persona… De mientras, ¿Puedes decirme qué podría tener Wallace en común con Morty?

-¿Morty?- Juan cada vez se notaba más extrañado- Pues… lo pensaré en lo que vienes para acá.

-Gracias, Papá… Nos vemos en unas horas, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña.

Al apagar el video teléfono Silver y Ashley miran a Mari.

-¿Iremos a Sootopolis?- Pregunta Ashley- ¿Crees que sirva de algo?

-Tengo un presentimiento de que ir nos aclarará más de alguna cosa- Contesta Mari, que luego mira a Silver- Silver, lo siento… si quieres puedes quedarte o seguir por Unova…

-Ya hablamos de esto- Responde Silver secamente- Mejor preparamos las cosas para tomar el primer vuelo que nos deje en Sootopolis.

-Gracias…- Contesta Mari con una sonrisa.

-Si lo pensamos bien…-Interrumpe Ashley- Juan dijo que Wallace habló de volver a Sootopolis luego del baile. ¿Qué Wallace habrá dicho eso?

-Es muy probable que el falso- Responde Silver, pensativo- Si lo pensamos, les era más fácil secuestrar a Wallace durante un viaje que en su ciudad natal… y las probabilidades de que lo que éstas personas quieran esté en Sootopolis sean altas, ¿O me equivoco, Mari?

-Claro, si hablamos sólo de Wallace, es guardián de la Cueva del Origen… ¡oh, no, debemos irnos cuánto antes!- Mari saltaba del asiento para correr a la habitación.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando ya estaban sacando boletos para un avión que los dejaría en Ciudad Mossdeep. Antes de partir, Mari le pide a Juan que envíen un submarino a las costas de dicha ciudad para llegar lo antes posible a su pueblo natal.

Ya arriba del avión, todo estaba más tranquilo. Ashley le preguntaba a Mari cómo se sentía cada cinco minutos, mientras que Silver lo hacía cada diez.

-Si dejan de preguntar podría intentar dormir- Reclama la chica- Gracias por la preocupación, pero estoy bien, les avisaré cuando necesite algo.

-Más te vale- Responde Ashley desde un asiento detrás de Mari.

-Pipichu- Agrega Pichu con expresión seria.

-Lo prometo, Pichu- Contesta Mari en lo que se acomoda en su asiento, mirando al asiento del lado, donde se encontraba Silver, mirando al techo. Vuelve a acomodarse y cierra los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño. Segundos después, siente algo de cuero, como el de los guantes de Silver, tomar su mano izquierda de forma sutil, hasta que se queda profundamente dormida.

 _Necesito tu ayuda…_

Ésta vez la voz se escuchaba más clara y melodiosa.

 _Debemos protegerla a toda costa_

 _o la promesa volverá a romperse_

 _Quien escuche mi voz, por favor escucha mi plegaria…_

-Mari… Mari, despierta- Silver tocaba el hombro de Mari- Estamos por lle…

Mari se despierta de forma abrupta, abriendo los ojos de forma amplia, al mirar a Silver, éste observa que, nuevamente, éstos se habían vuelto color ámbar.

-¡La voz!

-¡Tus ojos! ¡De nuevo! ¡Ashley!

Ashley saltaba de su asiento y se inclinaba hacia adelante, aún medio dormida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Los ojos de Mari se pusieron amarillos de nuevo.

-N-no sé… estaba en un sueño… y escuché la voz...

-¿Qué decía?- Ashley parecía haber despertado completamente.

\- Pedía ayuda… para proteger algo- Mari se rascaba la cabeza- Porque… hablaba de una promesa…

-Ya veo… entonces quizá sea eso…

Mari y Silver se miraban de forma interrogante y luego miraban a Ashley. No entendían nada de lo que la chica de rosa decía.

-No me hagan caso, hablaremos en Sootopolis.

Al aterrizar había un hombre con un cartel esperándolos, por lo que se fueron directo al submarino hacia Sootopolis, por lo que con suerte vieron las luces del amanecer. El submarino los deja en un pequeño muelle. Silver levanta la vista y ve sobre él lo que parecía un cráter desde adentro, nunca había estado en Sootopolis, por lo que recién recordaba que estaba construida dentro de un cráter de un volcán inactivo. La vista ante el grupo era curiosa e imponente. A poca distancia se levantaba el enorme Gimnasio de la Ciudad, en un islote, sin embargo a sus espaldas se podía ver como toda la ciudad se alzaba hacia las alturas. Un paisaje único.

-Bienvenidos a Sootopolis- Mari a pesar de las circunstancias no podía dejar de sentir agrado de estar de vuelta en su ciudad natal.- Juan debe estar esperándonos en el Gimnasio.

Luego de agradecer al hombre que los trajo en el submarino, se dirigen a lomo de Lapras al Gimnasio, y entran por un acceso distinto al del resto de los entrenadores. Éste lleva a los aposentos del líder.

-¿Por qué no entramos por la puerta principal?- Pregunta Ashley.

-Esa es la entrada para quienes desafían al Líder… no creo que quieran subir por placas de hielo.

-…Es bueno saber eso- Ashley miraba hacia un costado y se veía la gran estructura esculpida en hielo, por lo cual el Gimnasio debe mantenerse a una temperatura algo baja.

Al entrar se encuentran con lo que parece el interior de una casa común y corriente, algo austera, al fondo se hallaba una chimenea, frente a la cual Juan tomaba una taza de té. Al sentir las voces, el Líder se pone de pie y se apresura a abrazar a su protegida.

-Mi pequeña, me tienes preocupado. ¿Estás bien?

-Papá Juan- Mari se escondía en el pecho de su tutor- Han pasado muchas cosas…

Con té y galletas el trío cuenta lo sucedido. Juan, por su parte, si bien demostró preocupación por lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentía como si no le sorprendiera tanto.

-Por eso necesitamos entrar a la Cueva del Origen- Termina Mari el relato.

-Podemos preguntarle a los ancianos si podemos entrar, ellos son los que deciden cuando Wallace no se encuentra- Juan vuelve su mirada a Silver- Silver… ¿dijiste que has visto los ojos de Mari volverse amarillos?

-Sí, lo juro, señor…

-Entonces es probable que sí nos dejen entrar- Responde Juan. Mari se queda mirándolo y le daba la impresión de que escondía algo. El momento se rompe con la entrada de un monje.

-¡Señor Juan! ¡Tiene que venir, el Señor Wallace apareció en el árbol y está inconsciente!

-¡Wallace!- Mari lanza un grito al acercarse al gran árbol que se encuentra al centro de la ciudad. El joven Campeón yacía rodeado de monjes, con sus ropas maltrechas y con lo que parecían ser marcas de golpes y heridas.

Juan palidece ante la escena, apresuradamente le da una instrucción a uno de los monjes que se aleja rápidamente del lugar, en lo que llevan a Wallace al Hospital. Juan recalca a todos en el recinto que no se debe hacer pública la condición del entrenador. Al poco tiempo ya se encontraba en observación. El grupo lo observaba por una ventana en lo que las enfermeras lo atendían antes de moverse a la sala de espera. Ashley intentaba contener a Mari que no pudo soportar ver a su casi hermano en aquel estado, por lo que no paraba de llorar.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué le hicieron esto?

-Tranquila, Mari- Responde Ashley- Ahora sólo piensa en qué ya está en casa.

-¿Acaso no te preguntas que podrían querer de Wallace para dejarlo en esas condiciones?

-Todos nos preguntamos lo mismo… pero debemos estar calmados, especialmente tú.- Ashley logra hacer que Mari se siente en un sofá.- Wallace no querrá verte llorando…

El discurso de Ashley es interrumpido por Silver, quien la hace a un lado, se agacha al nivel del sofá para hablarle a Mari a la cara.

-Escucha-Silver mira fijamente a Mari como si fuera a darle una reprimenda- Necesitamos que estés tranquila, de esa forma podemos pensar con la cabeza fría- toma las manos de Mari- Wallace va a estar bien, cuando se reponga un poco escucharemos lo que sabe, que quieren esos tipos y que podrían hacer… para así encontrarlos. Si te calmas, prometo estar contigo para patearles el trasero.

Ashley y Juan se quedaron mirando la escena. Mari se secaba las lágrimas, eso ya era un paso.

-Es un buen muchacho- Dice Juan con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego agregar- Ya pedí que preguntaran en el Monte Pyre por el estado de las Orbes.

-¿Las Orbes?- Pregunta Mari.

Es lo primero que se me ocurre que puedan querer. Estoy pensando en traerlas aquí para que estén más seguras.

-Si lo pensamos, es la respuesta más obvia- Agregaba Silver. El monje que había sido enviado a preguntar por los orbes regresa, le habla al oído a Juan y se retira.

-Gracias… Me avisan que las orbes están en perfecto estado en su escondite, estarán aquí antes del término del día.

-Las orbes… ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca he podido verlas- Mari intentaba recordar la apariencia de dichas reliquias, pero nada apareció en su cabeza.

-… ni las verán- Responde Juan inmediatamente- por el poder que contienen sólo un grupo selecto de personas conocemos su ubicación exacta.

-Al cabo que ni quería verlas- Responde Ashley con una notoria decepción.

El tiempo pasaba y seguían en la sala del hospital. Mari y Ashley ya se encontraban tiradas en el sofá junto a Pichu. Silver conversaba uno que otro tema con Juan. Al menos dos o tres horas habían pasado cuando una enfermera aparece por una puerta.

-El señor Wallace despertó hace un rato, se encuentra bastante mejor y puede recibir visitas. Se encuentra en la habitación 512.

-Muchas gracias, enfermera- Responde Juan. El grupo se apresura a ir a la habitación indicada, donde encuentran a Wallace, ya con ropas de hospital, más limpio y con sus heridas tratadas.

-¡Wallace!- Mari se apresura hacia la cama. Ya era un alivio saber que Wallace estaba bien, verlo la dejaba más que satisfecha.

-¿ ?- Wallace estira algo sus brazos, que no podía mover bien debido a las máquinas a las que estaba conectado. A pesar de ello, le hace una seña a la chica para que acerque más y lo abrace- ¿Qué haces aquí?... Ashley, tú también- el chico saluda a Ashley con una sonrisa para cambiar la expresión a una más seria-….Silver….

Al parecer, Wallace como todo "hermano mayor" no trata con mucha calidez a cualquier chico que rodee a su adorada amiga. Silver obviamente se siente un tanto incómodo, pues no estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de situaciones.

-Wallace… me alegro que te encuentres bien… estaba… digo, Mari estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-De hecho- Agrega Juan- Mari fue la que descubrió tu secuestro.

Entre todos ponen al día a Wallace, contando su parte en la historia. El chico de cabellos turquesa seguía con atención cada detalle.

-Y eso es lo que sucedió en Unova, Wallace… Lo que necesitamos saber ahora es qué sucedió contigo. Cabe destacar que ningún medio ha sabido nada de esto, el incidente donde Mari estuvo involucrada no fue presenciado por ningún asistente al baile y cuando te encontramos hicimos todos los movimientos con la mayor discreción posible.

-Entiendo- Responde Wallace, que miraba las sábanas de su cama intentando recolectar la mayor cantidad de recuerdos posibles.- La verdad es que todo fue muy confuso… de hecho, no tengo la menor idea de quienes me secuestraron en un primer lugar.

-Bueno, si esta gente prefirió retirarse antes de ser sorprendidos es porque claramente no quieren ser descubiertos ni obviamente, ser blanco de la policía.- Analiza Ashley- Pero lo que si puedes decirnos qué recuerdas del incidente, eso puede darnos pistas sobre al menos el objetivo.

Wallace mira a Juan con algo de inseguridad, en realidad no sabía si contar lo que sucedió sería lo mejor.

-Está bien, Wallace- le dice Juan- puedes decir todo lo que recuerdes, pero no te sobre exijas.

-Bien… Estaba en Johto, fue después de la exhibición… en realidad no vi a nadie en ese minuto… sentí un pinchazo y a los segundos me dormí. Desperté en una pieza oscura, sin ventanas. Me dieron algo de comer por una rendija en la puerta. Nadie me habló hasta un buen tiempo después… quizá unas horas.

-¿Hablaron contigo?

-No pude verlos claramente… sólo recuerdo una voz femenina algo distorsionada…

-¿Distorsionada?- Pregunta Mari, mirando a Juan.

-Es como si buscaran esconder sus identidades por todos los medios, para que no pudieras dar ninguna pista- Agrega Ashley.

-La mujer me preguntaba una y otra vez sobre unas partituras… y también le interesaba saber si existían más descendientes de… ¿Cómo era?... ar… arcani… creo que era la palabra… Las palizas me las gané por decirles una y otra vez que no sabía nada de lo que hablaban… Lo cual era cierto… Después de un período se rindieron y en un momento entró alguien, me disparó lo que parecía un dardo tranquilizante y me volví a dormir… y desperté aquí…

La habitación se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Mari miraba a todos buscando una respuesta, pues todos esperaban que le preguntaran por los orbes. Juan y Ashley palidecen.

-¿A-Arcani?- Pregunta Juan.

-¿Estás seguro que dijo eso?- Pregunta Ashley.

-Más o menos… sólo les respondía que soy Guardián de la Cueva del Origen, no tenía nada que ver con esas personas… ¿Ustedes saben algo?

El silencio vuelve a la habitación. Mari miraba a Silver, quien sólo se encogía de hombros en señal de completa ignorancia. Mari se percata que Ashley parecía nerviosa. Wallace miraba a Juan.

-Entonces… ¿Sabes algo?

-En realidad… sí

-Entonces empiece a hablar- Interrumpe Silver.

-Es que es algo no tan fácil de explicar… Los Arcani fueron una civilización que existió hace muchos siglos, tantos que nadie sabe de ellos, sólo unos cuántos tienen información de ellos y no la pueden difundir de ninguna manera. Por eso cuando me cuentas que te preguntaron por ellos… es algo peligroso.

-Entonces- Responde Silver- Podemos asumir que usted es una de esas personas.

-Se puede decir que se me encargó proteger esa información por tu bienestar, Wallace. Siento no habértela traspasado antes. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que el asumir tu rol como Guardián era suficiente.

-Entonces… ¿me dices que soy un descendiente de esas personas?

-Así es- Asiente Juan- Esa información se iba traspasando de generación en generación de Guardianes, sin embargo, aparte de ti, pensábamos que no existían más. Los Arcani fueron una civilización que logró un lazo muy fuerte con los Pokémon, una más estrecha que la que tenemos hoy en día, llegando a desarrollar un método para tomar sus formas e incluso fusionar al humano con las habilidades del pokémon. Sin embargo, por una razón que se ha perdido a lo largo de los siglos la civilización desapareció casi por completo, quedando sólo unos pocos que lograron transmitir información a su descendencia.

-Tomar la forma de un pokémon… eso es serio, supongo- Agrega Mari- Si esas personas consiguen ese método… mejor ni pensarlo…

-… Las tres partituras- Interrumpe Ashley- Las dos partituras de la promesa y la partitura tabú… ése es el método… a esas partituras se refería la mujer.

-¿Se puede saber cómo sabes esos detalles?- Pregunta Juan con gran sorpresa.

-Digamos que fui cercana a alguno que otro descendiente de Arcani, es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora- Contesta Ashley de forma muy escueta.

-Si son partituras… estamos hablando de que el real método es una melodía- Agrega Silver- ¿Se sabe del paradero de ellas?

-Me temo que ni yo lo sé- Responde Juan- Como dije, con el pasar del tiempo la información se va perdiendo. Una de mis dos responsabilidades más importantes era educar a Wallace y traspasarle nuestros conocimientos en el momento apropiado.

-Y la otra- Pregunta Silver-¿Cuál es?

-… Prefiero guardarme eso para el momento más adecuado… Wallace, lo mejor es que te dejemos descansar, te agradezco que nos hayas podido contar lo sucedido.

-Está bien… gracias a ustedes por preocuparse por mí- Responde Wallace en lo que Juan empujaba al grupo fuera de la habitación.

El joven, ya solo en su cama, mira por la ventana con expresión pensativa. Siempre había visto su título de Guardián como sólo un título heredado, que debía ejercer sólo en ciertas ocasiones. Recordaba aquellos tiempos de niño, cuando Juan cuidaba de él y le enseñaba la mayoría de lo que sabía de los pokémon, y siempre recalcaba que era muy importante mantener un vínculo estrecho con ellos. Entre aquellos recuerdos aparece uno de los más especiales, el día que conoció a Mari. Recordaba que recién había cumplido sus diez años

 _-Wallace, quiero presentarte a alguien. Su nombre es Mari… y desde ahora vivirá con nosotros._

 _-Hola, Mari… Soy Wallace._

 _-… Es algo tímida… Wallace… ¿Recuerdas que te conté que cuando crecieras ibas a ser Guardián de la Cueva enorme que está al centro de la ciudad?_

 _-¡Si! ¡Debo protegerla y no dejar pasar a nadie!_

 _-Pues te pediré que ahora cuides de esa forma a Mari. Es mucho menor que tú, así que te necesitará, como un hermano mayor._

 _-¿Entonces será como una hermanita?_

 _-Así es._

 _-No te preocupes, Mari, yo voy a protegerte, no dejaré que te pase nada malo._

En ese momento Mari acaba de perder a su madre, Emily. Nunca tuvo clara la razón de por qué Juan decidió hacerse cargo también de una huérfana, pero eso no importaba en aquellos días, él se había prometido cuidarla, así que daba lo mismo quien fuera. Pensaba en cuánto Mari había crecido desde el día que partió de viaje, y lo había hecho por su cuenta. Quizá ya no era necesario para su hermana pequeña. Pero algo, no sabía qué, le hacía sentir lo contrario. Con ésa idea en mente cierra los ojos y se duerme.

Al salir del Hospital, el grupo va camino a la residencia de Juan, Mari fija su mirada en la relativa lejanía a la Cueva del Origen. La voz volvía y se hacía más fuerte.

 _¡Te estoy esperando, por favor, ven!_

-Agh- Mari muestra una mueca de dolor al sentir una puntada en su cabeza.

-¿Mari, estás bien?- Pregunta Juan de forma instantánea.

-Si… pero necesito entrar a la cueva…

-No sé si podamos…

-Debo entrar… la voz viene de ahí.

El semblante de Juan se vuelve aún más preocupado.

-Está bien- responde en tono de resignación- haré los preparativos, ustedes procuren usar ropa liviana, hará calor ahí dentro.

Minutos después, el trío de entrenadores se había deshecho de algo de ropa por prendas más ligeras, siguiendo el consejo de Juan. Al llegar, el líder de gimnasio pregunta si están listos, al escuchar una respuesta afirmativa, da el vamos y parten a la Cueva.

A pesar de todos los años que vivió en la ciudad, Mari nunca había entrado a la Cueva del Origen. Sólo Wallace y Juan habrán entrado un par de veces, pero a ella jamás se le permitió el paso. Escucho que hasta un entrenador había logrado entrar, por lo que no entendía la prohibición.

Al entrar, todo parecía normal, una cueva común y corriente, sin embargo a medida que bajaban más el calor iba lentamente aumentando. Ya todos comenzaban a sudar, con excepción de Mari.

-Vaya que tienes aguante- Comenta Silver.

-La verdad es que aún no me da calor… Juan… tengo la impresión de que sabes por qué la voz me trae hasta acá.

-Sería ideal que nos adelantara algo- Agrega Ashley- No sé si duremos mucho con el calor y las botellas de agua q tenemos.

\- La verdad… es que ni yo lo tengo claro…

-Tiene que ver con los Arcani?- Pregunta Silver.

-No lo sé… lo único que se me encargó… fue una carta de la madre de Mari… Éramos buenos amigos… y cuando ella falleció… me pidió que cuidara de Mari, y que la protegiera con mi vida, ya que era alguien importante… no me dijo en qué sentido, pues no podía contarlo. En la carta sólo dice que lo sabré en el momento… Supongo que es ahora… Mari ya ha crecido bastante.

-Alguien importante… -musita Mari.

-Pregunta importante…- Interrumpe Silver- ¿Se supone que al final se encuentra Groudon?

-Pues sí, pero se encuentra en un sueño profundo, por lo que probablemente se encuentre oculto, quizá ni note nuestra presencia… - Silver no podía ocultar la extrañeza que le causaba el que Juan hablara de un Pokémon Legendario como Groudon, como si se tratara de cualquier persona que debían visitar.

El calor en las zonas más bajas se hacía cada vez menos tolerable, ya no podían afirmarse de las rocas, aunque no fue por mucho, pues habían llegado al fondo.

Se veía como un espacio muy amplio, mitad del lugar se encontraba tierra firme, y la otra mitad era lava y magma fluyendo hacia un espacio que se podía observar, daba la impresión que había algo más allá.

-Miren…- Ashley se queda mirando en el piso unas marcas.

\- El símbolo Omega… y el símbolo de los titanes del agua y la tierra- Responde Juan- Son las marcas que Groudon tiene en su cuerpo en sus dos formas. La letra Omega aparece en Groudon al tomar su forma Primigenia… no creo que quieran verla.

-Las formas Primigenias de Groudon y Kyogre causan una real inestabilidad en el clima- Agrega Ashley- Por eso se dice que Rayquaza al cancelar sus poderes los encerró en las orbes, y se las entregó a los humanos… al menos eso cuenta la leyenda.

-Las hemos protegido con todo lo que tenemos- Responde Juan susurrando en el enorme silencio de la cueva en lo que mira a los alrededores- Creo que si está dormido… lo cual es un alivio en cierto modo.

-Dos ancianos en Monte Pyre no son una gran barrera de seguridad, le diré- Susurra Ashley increpando algo molesta a Juan.

-¿Por qué sabes tanto? ¿De partida por qué te molesta tanto?

La discusión es interrumpida por una voz de ultratumba.

-¡Salgan de aquí!

Ashley terminó trepándose a Juan del susto. Pichu se agarró del cabello de su entrenadora, en lo que Mari y Silver se colocaban en guardia con sus manos cerca de sus pokébolas.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Pregunta Juan en lo que logra despegarse a Ashley.- Si nos responde sólo le pediremos que se retire, este sitio es muy peligroso.

-¡LES HE DICHO QUE SE MARCHEN!

La cueva retumbaba con los gritos. El grupo se tapaba los oídos y miraba a todos lados preguntándose de donde venía dicha voz.

-Señor…- Mari intenta responder- Nos iremos, pero sólo si usted viene con nosotros, le dijimos que es un riesgo que se quede en este lugar.

De las sombras de la cueva aparece un hombre, no muy joven, no menos de 40 años pero de buen estado físico, con vestimentas anticuadas, una especie de yukata en tonos rojo y negro. Su cabello, rojo terracota, miraba al grupo con desdén con uno penetrantes ojos amarillos.

-Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer- interrumpe el hombre- Es más, son ustedes los que no deberían estar….- El hombre se quedó mirando a Mari, fijamente.

-Este… - Mari miraba a Juan, quién se empezaba a poner pálido a pesar del calor.

-No… no puede ser…- murmuraba el Líder.

-E…E…- El hombre musitaba algo que parecía ser un nombre- ¿Emily? ¿Por qué teñiste tu cabello?- Su expresión de ira cambiaba a sorpresa.

-Este… ¿Usted conoció a mi madre?- Pregunta Mari.

-No eres Emily, pero eres muy parecida a ella… no, no puede ser… tú debes ser...

-Oh, por Latios…- murmura Juan.

Silver miraba a Juan, parecía que el líder comenzaba a comprender la situación, por otra parte, él no lograba procesar lo que pasaba. Al mirar a Ashley, vio en ella una expresión de resignación, como si lo mejor fuera que pasara… lo que se sea que debiera pasar.

-M.. Ma… ¿Mari?- pronuncia el hombre.

-Ese es mi nombre… ¿Lo conozco?

-¿Sabes por qué tienes ese nombre?

-Eeeh… creo que tiene que ver con mi primer juguete… eso decía mamá.

-El día que naciste- Interrumpe Juan- frente a la Cueva del Origen apareció ese juguete.

-… Fui yo quien lo envió- Prosigue el hombre, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Tu madre y yo acordamos ponerte ese nombre…

A esas alturas todos los presentes en la habitación parecían entender en qué dirección iba aquella conversación. Con excepción de Mari.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué usted iba a…? No, no puede ser, ¡mi padre está muerto!

-¿Esa fue la mentira que inventaron?- La expresión del señor se volvía a llenar de ira- ¿Acaso no fue lo único que pedí… que viniera cuando estuviera lista?- Su mirada apuntaba directamente a Ashley.

-Ella pidió venir aquí, sintió que la llamaban, yo no la traje…

-¿De qué está hablando este señor, Ashley? No entiendo nada- Mari volteaba a su amiga- ¿Por qué lo conoces?

-Tu única misión era vigilarla y traerla cuando estuviera lista, Mew, no cuando a ella le plazca.

-Está lista, Groudon, no ganas nada con negarlo…es parte de su destino.

-¿Mew? ¿Groudon? ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- Silver sentía que su cerebro estallaba en miles de trozos tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba escuchando. Miraba a Mari, que parecía estar pasando por lo mismo, o peor. Juan intentaba intervenir.

-Espera, Ashley, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Groudon acaba de decirlo…- Mira a Mari con algo de pena- Lo siento, Mari… pero creo que sí te guardaba un secreto… espero puedas perdonarme- Ashley comenzaba a brillar en un suave tono rosa, hasta que su forma física se reducía al pequeño y elusivo pokémon mítico. Mari miraba la escena con ojos vacíos, como si fuera tanta información que el cerebro hubiera decidido dejar de recibirla.

-¿Nunca le dijiste quien eras?- La increpa "Groudon"

\- Sabes que no era seguro que lo supiera hasta que fuera necesario… sabes las cosas que sucedieron cuando los humanos sabían quiénes éramos…

-¿Pueden detenerse?- Silver alza la voz- La mayoría de los que estamos aquí no entendemos casi nada en primer lugar…

\- ¡Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, humano!- "Groudon" también alza la voz.

-Para que sepa- Silver se para frente al hombre- ¡Yo he viajado con su hija y he cuidado de ella más de lo que usted lo ha hecho!

El silencio se apodera en ese segundo de la cueva. Instantes después se empieza a sentir un temblor.

-¿Cómo te atreves, humano insignificante?- El hombre comienza a cubrirse de un brillo rojo y sus ojos de un resplandor amarillo que los volvía aún más intimidantes.

-Silver, ¡Huye!- Gritan Mew y Juan al unísono.

-No pienso retroceder, le dije a Mari que no la dejaría sola… además, quería confirmar algo...

-¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

-Groudon, cálmate… en serio, Silver, debes irte.- Mew se interponía entre el chico y el hombre en lo que seguía temblando. Mari miraba la escena tal cual, con la mirada en blanco.

-Vamos, Silver, o no vivirás para seguir viajando con ella- Juan tomaba a Silver de un brazo.

-¡Ya dije que no!

-¡Meloetta sal de una vez a aclarar todo esto!- Grita Mew en la desesperación.

Al segundo una melodía comienza a escucharse y a resonar en toda la cueva, era suave y armoniosa, aquel tipo de melodías que calman hasta la más fiera de las bestias. El hombre dejaba de brillar y su expresión se volvía algo adormilada. Una nueva figura aparecía, ésta vez era un pokémon de forma humanoide parecida a un hada con notas musicales en su cabello verde.

-Mis disculpas- Responde con voz melodiosa el Pokémon- Pensé que causaría más conmoción en los humanos.

-¿Más de la que ya hay? Será mejor explicarles todo con calma… aparte de explicarle a Groudon porqué trajiste a Mari.

-Mis disculpas, Groudon, sabes que no cualquier persona puede escuchar mi canto, y ella apareció…

Espera- Mari al parecer despertaba de su sopor- ¿Eras tú quien cantaba en mis sueños? ¿Meloetta?

-Así es, mi pequeña Mari- Contesta Meloetta- Soy yo la responsable que vinieras… quizá de forma fortuita al hogar de tu padre…

-Mi… ¿padre?- Mari mira al hombre, su corazón se aceleraba. "Groudon" le devolvía la mirada, ésta vez con preocupación. No estaba seguro si Mari lo aceptara de un minuto a otro.

-Así es, pequeña- Responde Meloetta.

-… Juan… ¿tú lo supiste todo este tiempo?

\- Sabía que en algún momento debía traerte aquí por deseo de tu madre, pero no alcancé a conocer a tu padre, llegué cuando ya no estaba con ustedes…

\- ¿Tú le dijiste que estaba muerto?- Increpa Groudon

-No fue con mala intención, de hecho…

\- De hecho- Interrumpe Mari- sólo me decía que papá estaba muy lejos, y que no podía volver… yo al crecer asumí eso como que estabas muerto… no le eches la culpa a Papá Juan…

\- Pero ¿Por qué Emily no te ha dicho nada más?

Se provoca un silencio.

-… ¿No lo sabes?

\- Emily… no…

\- Mamá murió hace casi exactamente 10 años… cayó enferma… y no pudo recuperarse…

\- No… no… - Se veía en el rostro de aquel hombre como su corazón se rompía- No quería aceptarlo… siempre lo supe… aquel día lo presentí… sentí como su presencia se desvanecía… quería creer que se había ido de aquí…

\- Por eso no querías que Mari viniera- Interrumpe Mew- No querías confirmar lo que temías…

\- Sabemos lo efímeras que son las vidas de los humanos, Groudon. Nosotros más que nadie hemos visto como humanos nacen, crecen, y luego en un pestañeo nuestro, dejan de existir.- Interviene Meloetta intentando consolar a Groudon.

\- Pero… ella era distinta… yo la… la amaba…

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué no estuviste ahí?- Irrumpe Mari con ira en voz.

\- Mari…

-¿Por qué no estuviste ahí cuando yo nací? ¿Por qué no estuviste ahí cuando mamá enfermó?- Los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas, y todos veían cómo se cubría de un brillo rojo y sus ojos se volvían amarillos- ¿Por qué no estuviste ahí cuando se fue? ¡Te escondiste como un cobarde en esta cueva y la dejaste morir!

Comenzaba a temblar de nuevo. La ira la inundaba, tanto que rebalsaba su mente, su corazón, su cuerpo, ya no podía controlarlo. Era demasiado. Silver, tambaleándose, intentaba acercarse a ella.

\- Mari, no es tan simple- Mew se acerca- no es que podamos curarlos y ya…

\- ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho! ¡Ni siquiera confías en nosotros!

\- Por favor, Mari- Juan intentaba ayudar- Hay muchas cosas que debemos comprender, y ésta no es la forma…

Meloetta ve a Silver que intenta acercarse a Mari. El lago de magma comenzaba a subir su nivel, debía actuar rápido. El pelirrojo caía cada tres pasos, cuando de repente siente que se eleva bajo un brillo rosa, y ve a Meloetta a su lado, hablando directamente a su cabeza.

\- Humano… ¿deseas salvarla, cierto?

Silver asiente.

\- Te ayudaré- Responde Meloetta- Esta vez mi canto no servirá del todo, necesito que alguien de su confianza me colabore- Dejando a Silver cerca de Mari- Su corazón está herido, se siente sola… demuéstrale lo contrario.

Silver sabía de lo que hablaba, él mismo se había sentido de esa forma años atrás, sólo, emprendiendo un viaje lleno de ira por el abandono de su propio padre. ¿Qué habría necesitado en ese momento? Intenta tomar su mano, estaba ardiendo, su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar de temperatura, pero si quería salvarla tenía que hacer lo que fuera.

-¡Mari!- la abraza, comenzaba a arder- recuerda lo que hablamos en Castelia…

Meloetta comienza con aquel suave canto mientras Silver sigue hablando a su oído.

\- Me dijiste que no me abandonarías, que viajaríamos juntos… yo tampoco te abandonaré… tampoco estás sola… pase lo que pase, estaré contigo… por favor, vuelve…

La voz de Silver resonaba en la cabeza de Mari, llegaban los recuerdos de aquella conversación. No estaba sola, en realidad nunca lo estuvo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a bajar de temperatura, el brillo a apagarse y sus ojos volvían a ser azules. El peligro estaba pasando. El resto del grupo respiraba con más tranquilidad.

Unos momentos de silencio sirvieron para que todo se calmara, incluso la temperatura de la cueva era un tanto más "apta para humanos"

\- Propongo que empecemos con una cosa a la vez- Meloetta por naturaleza parecía ser un ente mediador y apaciguador.- Pequeña- Toma las manos de Mari- Hablaremos con calma y quizá encuentres más respuestas de las que esperabas, ¿comprendes?

-Si… gracias- Responde Mari-… Groudon…

-… Así es… soy Groudon… no me ven como un Pokémon ya que esta es mi… otra forma… por razones que sabrán más adelante algunos pokémon legendarios… como nos llaman los humanos, decidimos adoptar formas humanas para poder estar más cerca de ellos y protegerlos… Llevo una cantidad de años que ya no puedo contar en esta cueva, protegiendo sootopolis y velando por el equilibrio natural. Algunos años atrás, decidí salir de aquí y confundirme entre los humanos, me hice pasar por un viajero. Y Emily me acogió en su hogar. Era una mujer tan cándida… había llegado aquí viajando desde otras tierras y decidió quedarse porque simplemente se había enamorado con el paisaje de este lugar. El tiempo pasó y sentí cosas estando con ella que no conocía, sentí que podía confiar en ella y le conté mi secreto… y no me equivoqué… el amor entre nosotros creció, y fruto de aquello eres tú, pequeña…

\- Pero… ¿Qué pasó?

\- Antes de eso- Interrumpe Meloetta- ¿Tú entiendes lo que eso significa? Groudon, el protector de la tierra y la humana Emily son tus padres… sangre pokémon corre por tus venas.

\- ¿Es algo como… que soy mitad pokémon?

\- Así es- Afirma Groudon- Y ese fue el motivo por el que me tuve que separar de Emily… nunca, nadie, ni humano ni pokémon creyó que algo así podría ser posible… para mí eres un milagro…

\- Pero para otros legendarios eres un tabú- Interrumpe Mew.- Fue por eso que Groudon debió volver a la cueva y esperar que no notaran lo que había pasado. En ese tiempo si nacías y otros Legendarios detectaban tu presencia, iban a intentar eliminarte a ti y a tu madre, según ellos no deberías existir.

\- Pero siempre estuve pendiente de ustedes…- Groudon mira a Juan- ¿Tú te encargaste de Mari después que Emily nos dejó?

\- Así es- asiente Juan- Emily y yo nos conocimos poco antes que Mari naciera… poco antes de morir, me pidió que cuidara de ella, puso énfasis en que su padre tenía que ver con la Cueva del Origen, me entregó una carta donde explicaba la situación y me pedía que no te dijera nada hasta que el momento llegara, cuando tu parte pokémon comenzara a despertar… allí quien podría ver que hacer era tu padre.

-…Te lo agradezco… gracias a ti ella está aquí, casi como una humana madura- Mira a Mari con ternura- A decir verdad sentí tu presencia desde que llegarse, pero Mew tenía razón… no quería enfrentar la realidad de que Emily ya no estaba. Cuando comenzaste a viajar le pedí a Mew que intentara cuidar de ti…

\- Así fue como conociste a Ashley en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak- Interrumpe Mew- Iba contándole cada cierto tiempo como estabas, cuando sabía de ti, claro… discúlpame… no sabía si podía contarte sin que todo se estropeara…

\- Está bien… discúlpame tú a mi… usted… no sé ya cómo tratarte...

\- Ashley me gusta- Mew flota junto al hombro de Mari y se apega a su mejilla- Somos amigas después de todo.

Mari se sentía un poco más tranquila, debía ver el lado positivo, su padre no estaba muerto y tiene mucho que hablar y aprender con él. Lo que aún le intrigaba era la petición de Meloetta.

-Meloetta…

-Necesitas saber por qué te llamaba, ¿cierto? Quizá debamos discutirlo más cómodos afuera, ¿Cómo te sientes para salir, Groudon?

\- Creo que bien- Responde Groudon.

-Ya debió haber anochecido- agrega Juan- Iré adelante para verificar que es seguro.

\- Muchas gracias… Juan

Así el grupo de pokémon y humanos comienzan a subir, Mew y Meloetta los observan salir. Mew se queda mirando a Mari y Silver salir juntos.

-Hey… Silver no necesitaba ir a abrazar a Mari, ¿cierto?

-Me descubriste- Responde Meloetta, con una risita- pero hacen linda pareja.

-Oh, no soy la única que piensa lo mismo…

 **[Fin del Capítulo III]**

 **LO SIENTO!, Este capítulo está terminado hace meses, pero no quería subirlo antes de poder empezar el capítulo 4, Soy extremadamente lenta, pero hago todo el esfuerzo para que lo que salga resulte lo mejor posible! Gracias por los Reviews. Si tardo, no piensen que lo dejaré, por favor! Quiero hacer muchas cosas con esta historia . Leerán su final, lo prometo ;-;**

 **PD: Mis disculpas por el contenido meloso que pueda resultar (?)**


End file.
